Talented Factions High
by flawlessdauntless
Summary: Tris Prior is the popular girl. She plays softball and is the head cheerleader. She's gone through a lot: being attacked, her father assaulting her, and her parents divorcing. She thinks she's fine until the new boy, Four, enlightens her. He likes her, but she doesn't like him. (More or less)
1. Day 1,

"Beatrice, open your eyes or I will pry them open. It's the first day for heavens' sake." God, Caleb can be so annoying when his Erudite starts showing. He acts like Sophomore Year is the best thing that ever happened to him. I drag myself out of bed and start my morning routine: brush my teeth, take a shower, pick an outfit, do my hair, and apply my makeup.

"I will be leaving with or without you in 2.3 minutes." I don't like being rushed I don't give half a raisin who you are.

"Leave. I have to get dressed and gather my things for softball and cheer practice. You know I got my own car right?" I don't even get a response. Unless, you consider the front door slamming a response.

I decide on my high waisted black and white floral shorts, a white graphic crop tee with chains printed on it, and my black Timberlands with gold chains instead of shoelaces. Minimal makeup will do for this outfit. My simple mascara and eyeliner should do the trick. Zeke, my boyfriend, always tells me I don't need makeup, along with half of the school. I guess that's what I get for being a great softball player and head cheerleader. Popularity, insane popularity. My phone starts buzzing.

_Tris, sweetie, I already told Caleb, I'll be gone for the rest of the school year. Minor setback on my clothing line in Toronto. General Bud says he should visit every once and a while to make sure Andrew doesn't show his face. Love You. Be Brave, Tris.- Mom_

No parents for 9 months? Ouu Yas, Turn Up! The things I can do are endless. Parties, sleepovers, stay out late, whatever else. This should be fun. I hop into my Red Corvette and speed to school. I want to be a little early on the first day because I haven't seen my group since Saturday (it's Tuesday).

"URI, CHRISSY, ZEKEY!" I scream to my friends who have beat me here.

"TRISSY!" They scream at once, fully aware of how much I hate that name.

"What's poppin'?" I dap Christina and Uriah off while they shake their heads dismissively. We Dauntless aren't at all classy or formal, but we always are having some fun. Soon enough, they step away from me and give Zeke and me some space.

"Hey." He says softly, opening his arms, waiting for his hug. Instead of answering him, I just hug him tightly. I feel safe in Zeke's arms; he makes me feel all bubbly inside. Yes, I know I sound like a girly girl. I'm not. I just really like Zeke.

"I missed you. A lot." I murmur into the crook of his neck. I can tell he likes it because he chuckles and grips me tighter while kissing my neck over and over. Behind me I can hear Chris and Uri groan. They hate PDA when they aren't a part of it. I really hope Marlene and Will get her soon; they can keep Uriah and Christina occupied for a minute or ten.

"I have to go," I tell them, Zeke mostly, "Tori said she would have a new kid for me to show around. You guys will meet him eventually; he plays baseball, basketball, and football."

"Finally!," Zeke and Uri yell, probably thanking God.

"The Pedrad brothers get more competition, besides Will. Thank You Lord!" Uriah smiles, judging by the hopeful glint in his eyes; he really is thankful. Zeke, Will, and Uriah have been the school's top male jocks since we got here last year. Needless to say, their girlfriends, Chris, Marlene, and I are the top female jocks along with our friend, Shauna. Zeke gives me one more, quick kiss and a tight squeeze before he lets me go to meet Tori and the new boy.

"I love you, Tris. Be good."

"Zeke, I love you too. I will me good. Can you hop off my back with that ish." Ever since Lauren, Peter, Molly, and Drew, the school bullies, jumped me last year Zeke has been on my back. I don't know why he trippin', though. I won that fight. Four weak cowards against _one _strong, smart athlete. They never stood a chance.


	2. Savor our moments

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic and the first chapter was a test run. Within the first hour I got some views and decided to continue. Please leave reviews and ideas or ways to improve. Thanks- Rae**

As I pass my locker on the way to Tori's room, I see someone I've never seen before standing in front her door.

"Hey," I extend my hand "I'm Tris. You must be new."

"Yeah, I am. Four, by the way." Judging by the look in Four's eyes, his beautiful midnight blue eyes, he's wishing I won't ask and I don't.

"So, yeah. Tori asked me to show you around since I'm an athlete as well. I understand your schedule is the same as the rest of us athletes. Your locker is on the same hall as the rest of the sports players and we have 2 periods for Gym, instead of 1. One is actual education and the other is conditioning in whatever way you see fit. Cool?"

"Yeah, that's what's up." I usher Four along and walk him to our first class. _Algebra 2. _I had Ms. Bergeron last year; we all hate her.

"Oh look who decided to come to my class on time this year. Round of Applause, anyone?" Ms. Bergeron commented as the class stared at me waiting for a response._ I wish I could scratch this woman's vocal cords out_. Not on the first day, Tris. Not the first day. Zeke walks up to me and places his hand on the small of my back. He knows the look I have in my eyes all too well. Zeke just leads me to a table meant for four in the back corner. It seems like we'll be alone because Ms. Bergeron points Four to a table with Will, Christina, and Eric.

"Are you okay? I know how mad that lady makes you." Zeke whispers, rubbing my thigh.

"Impeccable!" I murmur through my gritted teeth. This only causes him to chuckle.

"Ms. Prior, Mr. Pedrad, share your conversation with the class if you feel it is so much more valuable than my class expectations." Ms. Bergeron fuses. Man, does this lady ever give it a day's rest?

"Oh well, we were just saying how I felt. Zeke was worried because you smothered a disgusted look on my face once I walked in the class, and you started talking." I reply in my best Grammy nominee voice. The whole room is DEAD! Everyone, even Four, is dying of laughter. Ms. Bergeron just rolls her eyes and continues to tell us class rules.

"You know, you're extremely cute when you're mad." Zeke whispers, his breath nipping at my ear.

"Idiot." I smirk at Zeke and flash him my priceless smile. He loves it when I call him that. Before I met him and Uriah, I didn't know insults could be funny to the insultee. I love that about him, though. It takes a nation to throw off Zeke's happiness.

"Trissy, if you're going to make fun of me, at least do something to make me the slightest bit uncomfortable, sweetie." Zeke says kissing my cheek. Why does he feel like its ok to tease me? Wait, tease, that's it. If Zeke wants to be a tease, I will too.

Ms. Bergeron's class passes fast. I lean against the doorway and wait for Four to come. As people leave out I get a few wolf whistles, but I don't care anymore. Finally, Zeke walks by and tries to kiss my cheek. I automatically face palm him . He pouts and begs. It has gotten to the point where he has convinced Will, Uri, and Four to get on their knees and help him beg. All of us girls just shake our heads and walk away.

"Tris Rose Prior, please come and make me happy! You know you can't resist." Zeke begs and pouts his lower lip farther than known to be humanly possible. This kills me, I can't deal! He looks so sweet and innocent and pathetic. I never thought the day would come, Zeke would sink this low for affection.

"Zeke, sweetie, remember when you told me that if I'm going to make fun of you, at least do something to make you the slightest bit uncomfortable? " his eyes widens and he nods gravely, "Well this is me making you uncomfortable. Don't you dare ever say I didn't take my boyfriend's advice. " I don't get a chance to take off running with the others before Zeke jumps at me. His arms slink around my waist and he pulls me to the ground with him, both of us laughing wildly. This is one of the moments when I'm glad I chose Dauntless. I'm glad I didn't fit in Abnegation, home of the selfless, or Erudite, home of the intelligent. Those were the two factions I had aptitudes for, along with Dauntless, of course.

"I love you, Zeke Malachi Pedrad." I whisper against his lips with a giggle. The guys seem to have disappeared around the same time as the girls because we're in an empty hall. Alone.

"Same here, Tris Rose Prior." Before Zeke can finish what he was saying, I fit my lips to his. I try to savor the moment because we don't get many of these.

**Like and Review! How ya'll like the Zeketris? If you prefer Fourtris, don't worry, it will show itself. Later. Thanks for reading. Follow, Like, and Review.-Rae**


	3. The Practical Projects

**A/N: I'm glad that people are reading my story. TBH, I thought it would suck, but I guess not. I would like to apologize for my slang, but I use it all the time. Where I'm from and my race, slang is common. So excuse that. I also forgot to do this in my other chapters, so I will allow it to speak for my entire story: DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent. Veronica Roth is not a softball player and dancer, who happens to be in middle school. On to the story…..**

**Four POV:**

Zeke calls us all over to help him beg Tris. For affection? Maybe they are just close friends because I don't remember Tris mentioning having a boyfriend.

"Zeke is an idiot. He can't even get his wishes from his own girlfriend. Shame. I though I taught the boy better." Uriah, I think, mumbles under his breath. Will only shakes his head in response and I am stuck to the floor in disbelief. I can't believe I didn't figure it out. Of course Tris, beautiful Tris, has a boyfriend. I should have known it when Zeke came up to her when we walked into class. We all get down on our knees and pout our lower lips in the middle of the hall. This earns us a few questionable stares. Some being from girls who thought it was cute and others from guys who were jealous of our relationships with Tris.

"Four, son, come on. This is our cue to leave." Will nods his head towards the girls, Christina, Marlene, and Shauna, tip-toeing down the hall. I don't want to leave this two alone, but that would be intruding on their moment. I argue with myself for a minute because Will and Uriah left me standing in the hall watching the two_. Just go, she doesn't want you. It doesn't matter what she wants; I need her. Go! You will be late for class on your first day. Even if Marcus is rarely in town, he still hears about your attendance, idiot._

I turn on my heels swiftly, more out of anger than fear of being late, and head to my next class. History with Mrs. Warrener in 107. I'm glad it's only a few doors down because I'm a little late.

"Your tardy Mr.-, you must be the new student. To—" Ms. Warrener starts, but I raise my hand signaling for her to shut up.

"Four Eaton. They must have made a mistake on the roll. My mother was a very sentimental person. She wanted to make sure everyone knew: Four Eaton was her fourth and last child." I laugh nervously, hoping to break any friction I built with her. I don't want her putting all my business out like that. What they don't know, doesn't hurt them. Ms. Warrener points me to a seat beside Will and this guy, Peter. I don't like him.

"Has anyone seen Mr. and Mrs. Pedrad on their way to class? They should have been here 15 minutes ago. It's like them to be late, but on the first day?" Zeke and Tris must do this a lot because Ms. Warrener is mad.

**Tris POV:**

Zeke and I set in the hallway joking around and kissing for a while waiting for the bell to ring. I snuggle my face in to his neck and scoot closer on his lap when a wave of realization hits me.

"Zeke, didn't they say that this year the bell will only ring between each block instead of before every period because they added seventh and eighth grade this year?"

"Tris! We forgot and we have Warrener next. Remember how many times we were late last year with the bell!?" I don't even answer him. I just run, fast, with him close behind. When we get to History, I notice that half of the period is over. Zeke's parents are going to kill him.

"Sorry, we're late Ms. Warrener," Zeke starts, "Tris was limping badly, and she could barely walk. I brought her to the nurse to get her ankle wrapped up and get some pain medicine." I glare at Zeke, but he just smiles and nods, hoping I'll have his back.

"Tris, you don't have to cover for him. Is this true?" Why do teachers say that? They know we are going to cover for each other anyways. I smile and nod because if I talk, I will have to laugh at how naïve this lady is.

History goes by uneventful. How many teachers actually teach on the first day? This time, I allow Zeke to wrap his arm around my waist as we lead the group to Music with Tori. We all love Tori's class because even on the first day, she has an assignment planned.

*********PAKE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK********

"So, you should all know each other by now. You guys have every class together, so no introductions. Except for me because I'm a G like that. I'm Tori! " Being the Dauntless we are, the entire room erupts into cheers, fist-pumps, and table banging. We silence quickly though because Tori has a clipboard in her hand; this is a sure sign our first assignment is on its way.

"Your first assignment will be a partner project. You will produce a medley of songs that are online or the radio or whatever and perform it to the class. After the performances we as a class will decide which song you two will do the final piece on. The medley is a quiz grade. The test/ project grade will be creating a music video for the selected song with your partner."

"Why can't we pick our own songs?" Peter yells from the back of the class. Lauren, his sister; Molly, and Drew all nodding along with him

"Well Peter and friends, we can't do that because I don't want the typical music rollin' through my class again. I don't want the Imagine Dragons, Demi Lavato, Selena Gomez, 5 SOS thing. I want some different artists. Hmmmm… Tris and Zeke, I know you guys know some of what I want. Ya'll and your friends don't listen to the typical music." Zeke and I stand up at the same time and join hands. We face the class, Zeke laughing, me blushing. I hate this much attention, no matter how popular I get.

"2 Chainz," Zeke starts.

"Drake," I finish since we must have agreed in our heads to take turns.

"Lil Wayne"

"Big Sean"

"K. Michelle"

"Nicki Minaj"

"Ok. Ok. Class, do we get the idea? Yes. Ok. Well, artists along those lines. I am going to write the pairings on the board. By the way, Zeke and Tris," Tori points at us, "you two will not be paired together because I hate throwing curves into my grade book."

_PAIRINGS_

_CHRISTINA- WILL_

_URIAH- MARLENE_

_LAUREN- DREW_

_PETER- MOLLY_

_ZEKE- SHAUNA_

_FOUR- TRIS_

I don't even finish the list. I am paired with Four Eaton. Based on the look in Zeke's eyes, he doesn't like it. This is going to be eventful.

**Let the games begin. No Zeke will not be ok with this. At first. It will take a minute for Zeke and Tris to grow apart and Four to grow up. I apologize if I didn't pick common artists, but I don't like reading the same songs over and over. I also don't listen to those songs. I listen to songs by the artists I wrote down. Thanks- Rae**

**Their Class Schedule**

_**Algebra 2**_

_**History**_

_**Music**_

_**Biology**_

_**Lunch**_

_**English**_

_**Gym**_

_**Athletic Conditioning**_


	4. Getting Along

**I don't own Divergent point blank period.**

**Tris POV**

Bio with Ms. Matthews went by uneventful. The basic: here are your textbooks, this is your seat, here is your rubric, and I expect this of you type of atmosphere was present in that class today. At least I have some of what I want, I sit at a lab table with Zeke, Shauna, and Four. I hope that seating arrangement works out.

"Hey Four, you want to sit with us at lunch?" Zeke asks Four. They seem to be becoming great friends and it is only the first day.

When we all get to the cafeteria, we go our separate ways to get food or sit down. I am the only one getting pizza and a slushie, so I stand alone. I feel hot breathe on the back of my neck and it smells so familiar. Hot and Tart no matter how many Listerine slurps _he_ drinks. I narrow my eyes at Peter when he tries to slink his arms around my waist and kiss me.

"Ummm.. Can you give me fifty feet? Your breath does not smell like spring daisies and cinnamon in this piece." I pick up my food and blow Peter off. I don't like him. Is this a confusing concept? Before I can even sit in my seat Zeke starts to ask questions.

"Babe, what's wrong? I seen Peter over there trying to mess with you. Come on Tris, let me help you this time."

"He tried to hit on me. It's good though, I told him off." He just smiles to himself in pride and mumbles that's my girl to himself.

*******They are in Gym/ Conditioning. English was blah (Teacher: Mr. Max)*******

"Line up Pansycakes. I want to know your name and what sports you plan on playing." Coach Amar was never the nicest gym teacher, but he's a good one.

"I told you my word would catch on, foolies!" Uriah has been saying pansycakes since 7th grade because it is considered very offensive in Dauntless terms. His mom wouldn't allow him to say it until 12, unlike Zeke who started at 7.

"Uriah Pedrad, I swear on the splitting of the Red Sea and the Rise of The Guardians, if you ever call me or anyone I relate with a foolie again I will harm you. Now, Shut up and listen to Coach Amar."

"Thank you, Tris," Amar, Zeke and Four just had a brotherly moment. They said the exact same thing at the same time! Cute!

"Ok. Go! I will write them all on the board. Learn the names of people who are on your team, it makes you better. Ask if you don't believe me."

_**Athletics**_

_Tris- Softball, Cheer (varsity for all), Marlene as well+ Track_

_Christina- Cheer, Basketball, Softball (all varsity), Shauna as well._

_Four- Baseball, Basketball, Football (V), Zeke and Will as well_

_The Pansycake- Basketball, Football, Soccer (V)_

_Lauren- Volleyball, Track_

_Drew- Soccer (not really good- warn the coach)_

_Peter- Football, Basketball_

_Molly- Cheer (why? I don't know.)_

_Al- Football (Use him for offensive line, Amar, he's big)_

Coach Amar finishes taking down all our notes as Tori walks in to start conditioning with him. They teach that class together because we "need twice as much supervision to prevent injuries while playing". They tell us to start doing whatever we need to prepare for the tryouts we have today. We have tryouts for cheer, football, basketball, volleyball, and track today along with all the other grades. The list Amar wrote only has the sophomore athletes on it.

The girls and I decide to practice cheer since we're holding tryouts. Shauna, Mar, and Chris hoist me up in to the air while I execute a toe-touch after doing a liberty. They catch me in their arms, so that I can flip off of their boost. All the guys clap and fist-pump. Will, Zeke, Uriah, and Four scream my name before pulling me in to a group hug.

"You did great!" The girls squeal at the top of their lungs.

I go to change for cheer tryouts because it is going to take me a good fifteen minutes to get ready. I put on my black Nike pros, army green muscle top, and put my hair in a ponytail. Then, I decide to redo my makeup because cheerleading isn't just a plain sport, it's a beauty sport.

Chris, Mar, Shauna, and I teach the routine and watch them do a few extra stunts to see who will participate in our special performances. The football tryouts are happening not too far down the field and we can see that all the boys are obviously staring intently at us. Four even threw the ball at Zeke's face instead of his arms _because they were both watching me. _After tryouts we all head towards our cars to go home, until our phones start going off at random times.

_Party at my place. Tonight. 7 sharp, be there. Truth or Dare will reign forever.- Zeke_

_Why did u wait so late to tell us now im gonna have to drag trissy to the mall nd b done in 2 hrs.- Chris_

_I was doing my tris a favor- Zeke_

_Thanks!-Tris_

_Dnt worry chris. Shauna and me will help.- Mar._

_Ok. Ok. We'll b there. Stop blowing up my fone.- 4_

_*********MALL**********_

Christina convinced Shauna to carry me to every store, so that I can't run. So far we've gone in Rue21, Forever21, and 5.7.9, and we've had no luck in finding me a dress that I will even bother trying on. Finally, Shauna lets me down because I never run out of Loveculture. I love their clothes. I find this black skater dress with cutouts on the front near the stomach and a halter neckline. It's a little short for my taste, but it's better than something Chris would stick me in. On a good day.

"Christina Daylon, if you touch one more dress I will remove all of your fingers and tape them to your tongue. I am trying this one on, and I am buying it. "

"It's a nice dress Tris. Oh my God! Am I dreaming? Tris Prior finally understands dresses!"

"Can we go home now? I'm not even going to respond to your other comment about me because I think my threats are better used somewhere else." Behind us I hear Shauna and Mar choke back their laughs as Christina glares at them, ready to kill.

"Yes, Tris we can go. I don't know what you are wearing with this dress though. But hey, do what you please." I unlock my car doors and hop in rolling down the window and screaming through the parking lot.

"You ain't got to know. I know. Just meet me at my house because I suck at hair and makeup."

I beat all the girls to my place because they followed Chris, who always takes the long way so that she can pass in front Will's house. Stalker much? Caleb left a note saying that he was at Susan's, his girlfriend, house for the week or two. So, I have the house to myself for about a month. Whenever Caleb stays at Susan's he always stays for weeks at a time. Not just one. The girls all ram down my unlocked front door in an attempt to not be idiots.

"Ya'll know the assigned party dressing arrangements. Go to your bathroom, change clothes and come back. Then we'll look at Tris's shoes to see who's getting what." Christina instructs us. We never buy shoes because I literally have hundreds of them I even have softball cleats for every day of the week.

Forever and a year later, we've all gotten dressed and now they are just working on my hair and makeup. Chris is wearing a fitted, one shoulder, deep purple dress because it "compliments her brown hair" with my black suede 6 inch heels. Marlene wears a gold and white long sleeved skater dress with my nude flats. She isn't allowed to wear heels for a few months since she broke her ankle running from Christina in heels. Shauna wears a black fitted dress with a black belt that has a gold bow on it and my black studded Moto boots. All of them did a lot of eyeliner with smoky eye and pink lip gloss, but of course I didn't get that satisfaction because I'm not pretty enough. Andrew, my biological father who I hate, said it himself before he left. He'd say it every day as he beat me. It took me months to get over what he said and no one could help me besides Zeke and Christina. They still don't know the full story, but they know what Andrew said to me and how he neglected me. Not that he beat me because Zeke would've tried to kill him.

"Here you go Trissy. Noticeable. Nude lipstick, black eyeliner, and mascara. Noticeable."

I look in the mirror and I like what I see. I have on my dress with gold bracelets and a distressed light wash jean jacket. Shauna made me wear my nude brown heels that have studs on the back.

"I love it. Thank ya'll. The girls gone be in there foaming at the mouth."

When we make it to Zeke's the smell of sweat and alcohol hit me instantly. I can tell that most of everyone is already drunk and the party just started 20 minutes ago. The only sober ones are the girls, me, Zeke, Will, Uri, and Four. We all know it won't last though. Will and I are usually the only sober ones at the end of a Pedrad Party. Zeke lets us in and the whole room freezes when they see. Me.

**Sorry about my detail work. I'll try better with that next time. R&R, though.- Rae**


	5. Dirtying our Hands

**Zeke POV** (THOUGHT I'D SWITCH UP)

Tris looks good, really good. But, Tris isn't interesting me as much anymore. After Tori paired me with Shauna I started to pay more attention to her. She is beautiful. Shauna and I connect better than Tris and I. I mean, Tris and I have been together for a year and a half, since the end of eighth grade, but Shauna and I have been together since last year and we're getting stronger. I don't know how much longer we can hide, but I can't leave Tris. I hear the way guys talk about her. It's too lust-ish for my taste.

"Hey babe. I see Chris let you pick your own dress," I kiss her cheek in front of the frozen room of watching eyes. I don't blame them, though. Tris is still a nice gain for a guy like me, even.

"Yep. How'd you know?"

"It is like you. It's loose and open a little," I poke her stomach through the cutouts, "she also would have murdered you for wearing that jacket with a dress she chose. The only thing she approves of is your hair and the fact that your 6 inches taller." Tris goes to take off her shoes. She hates giving Chris the satisfaction in clothes.

"Woah there! I like it. It makes this a lot easier." I lean down and kiss her soft at first, but she deepens it. She places her hands around my neck and takes mine to put on her waist. I love the way she takes control, but Shauna does it better._ Shauna. _I told her Tris and I were finished and now she knows I lied. The look in her eyes is happy, but her posture is a little disappointed. I hope she understands why this is necessary.

"Meet me in the kitchen. 2 minutes." I tell her, hoping she follows.

"I'm right behind you." She smiles. Maybe she's not mad.

"Look, I know I told you we were done, but there are a lot of guys trying to take advantage of her. If I get out of the picture, they will hurt her. Tris is oblivious sometimes, Shauna you have to understand me. Please." Instead of answering, she pulls me down by my collar and fits her mouth to mine.

**Tris POV**

"You look good Tris." Four whispers, but he knows what he's saying. He hasn't one drink tonight. This should be interesting.

It's been hours since I've seen Zeke or Shauna. Same for Will and Chris, but Will thinks that fresh air is better for a drunken Chris. Uriah hops up on a table with Will, Chris, Zeke, Shauna, and Mar at his side.

"Four and Tris get into the basement now. If neither one of those is your name, BOUNCE!" Let the Truth or Dare begin.

"I go first, since I initiated it. Tris truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pansycake of you isn't it? Fears, name all of them. Please and thank you. The penalty is the same as always. Strip!"

"Crows, drowning, getting kidnapped, not being in Control, Killing my family, everyone turning against me, and nunya. You're welcome."

"Tris, sweetie come tell Zeke-daddy your last fear. We can't judge anyway. You have the least of us, besides Four. He has 4."

"Intimacy" I whisper to Zeke and he just nods like he always knew. He tells them to continue knowing I am not telling them the seventh one.

An hour later I only lost my jacket, all the guys are shirtless except Will, and the other girls are in their underwear. Will and I are the only smart ones, do anything possible. I'm in Zeke's lap, we know 3 of Four's fears, Chris is passed out drunk, and Shauna ran the block in her underwear screaming that she's pregnant. We all decide it's time to turn in. All the girls sleep at my place and the guys at Zeke and Uri's.

****** A WEEK LATER*******

This morning I feel like crap after a big fight with Caleb last night. He said I shouldn't let the group sleep over because "those boys you chill with are no type of good". I pick black fitted jogging pants, an oversized Kid and Play multicolor tee and silver sandals with my typical make up and a French braid. Four and I have to perform the songs we picked for our medley to the class and we've only practiced them 3 times. I can't stand my schedule sometimes, mixed with his. Lord Jesus save the children.

"Four and Tris, you're going first. Zeke said he and Shauna have some last minute touch ups and I need one of my Gs to go first. First tell us what song each of you picked then you know, Go." Tori tells us.

"I picked Connect by Drake and Four picked Beware by Big Sean. I hope it's cool with you Tori, but we sort of edited Connect because it's a one person song. We told other people in the class it would be cool with you if they did it too. Sorry." I explain hoping Tori isn't mad. She only rolls her eyes and waves her hand dismissively.

"Start with Four's pick. Sing clean versions. That goes for everyone."

_ME: When you said it was over  
You shot right through my heart  
Why you let these huh tear what we had right apart  
Oooh, I was so mad  
I could've seen this coming right from the start  
You should beware, beware, beware of a woman with a broken heart_

FOUR:  
Praying to a sky all black  
Looking at the stars like they finna talk back  
Looking at my phone like she finna call back  
But last night I feel like probably ended all that  
Cause by now she woulda sent a text in all caps  
Then another one tryna take it all back  
Saying fff you, I miss you or I hate you so much  
Cause girls only say "hate you" to the guys they love  
I know, I know, I know  
The highs, the lows it comes and goes  
You say "be real" I try, I don't  
Cause you take anything and just make it everything  
Kept my phone on silent every since you got a ring (funny right?)  
And I never cheated (I mean, maybe once, twice)  
One time don't change everything  
She ask why I don't feel the same, I'm still the same  
She's still insane and now she's saying

BOTH:  
When you said it was over  
You shot right through my heart  
Why you let these huh tear what we had right apart  
Oooh, I was so mad  
I could've seen this coming right from the start  
You should beware, beware, beware of a woman with a broken heart

FOUR:  
Okay, skeet, smoke  
Sleep, call  
Miss, text  
Woke, spoke  
Lie, feel, Lisa ew  
Time, kill, months, still  
I got somebody baby mama calling me daddy  
I drank too much, please call me a cabby  
Penthouse after party hoes want that addy  
F they can ride with us, crawl in a Caddy  
Third row is when you call, I hit cancel  
Really? I hit answer, fff I hate when that happens  
Phone in my pocket for the whole night  
And you heard b's screamin' til my phone dies  
Then she text me like "why you still talk to my mama?"  
How the fff you run around with condoms?  
Why you make me get this tattoo?  
Man, f this tattoo you the reason I wasn't single in college  
What? all because I had you  
N I don't even have you  
How am I suppose to get past you?  
And she called the next guy spillin' some real ish  
Now they problems he got to deal with

ME:  
When you said it was over  
You shot right through my heart  
Why you let these huh tear what we had right apart  
Oooh, I was so mad  
I could've seen this coming right from the start  
You should beware, beware, beware of a woman with a broken heart

FOUR:  
Girl, don't believe them huhs  
Cause they don't wanna see us together  
And you already know you're too fly  
But baby, don't get your hair caught in the propellers  
I be tryna tell her these huhs is jealous  
You know they never like it when you never say never  
Long hair, red bone, but her puh is hairless  
Muah, I french kiss it like we in Paris  
I be screaming out, "ain't no woman like the one I got"  
But she be always worrying about the one I f-ed  
She said it's gonna be me, myself and I  
Damn, that would make me a one-eyed fff  
Sch, I was so mad  
Man, you used to ride a dude like a moped  
But players f up, my bad  
And just to keep from crying, I laughed  
ME:  
When you said it was over  
You shot right through my heart  
Why you let these huhs tear what we had right apart  
Oooh, I was so mad  
I could've seen this coming right from the start  
You should beware, beware, beware of a woman with a broken heart

ME:  
Baby, last time calling me baby  
Last time calling me crazy  
Crazy, crazy

The whole class applauds us and say how good we sound. I can't lie for three rehearsals, we sounded good.

"Do Connect, please. I feel like a Drake Fest will be coming on. I will probably grade loads of Drake Videos."

_FOUR: Isn't it amazing how you talk all this ish and we still lack communication  
How beautiful our kids will be, girl, I don't need convincing  
How every conversation starts with this time will be different  
ME: Oh the ideas funny, oh the ideas funny  
Oh the idea is so fun every time  
At least we try for homerun every time_

FOUR: Swanging, eyes closed just swanging  
Same city, same friends if you're looking for me  
Same city, same friends if you're looking  
I'll be here just swanging  
Don't talk to me like I'm famous  
And don't assume cause I don't expect assumptions babe  
I'm just tryna connect with somethin' babe  
Swangin'

She just wanna run around the city and make memories  
That she can barely remember  
And I'd allow her, talk about ppp power  
She just wanna run over my feelin's  
Like she drinkin' and drivin' in an 18 wheeler  
And I'd allow her, talk about ppp power  
ME: She used to say "You can be whoever you want, even yourself"  
Yeah, I show up knowin' exactly who I was and never leave as myself  
FOUR: But when it falls apart, I'm always still down  
To pick a million tiny little pieces off the ground  
Cause you would learn to love people and use things  
And not the other way around

FOUR: I remember when my schedule was as flexible as she is  
She call and tell me be here before the sun up  
I be dressed before we hung up  
I take Eglinton to 401 east  
And exit at Markham road and the East end  
Where all the pretty girls are sleeping  
My license been expired I renew it after the weekend  
F I know I said that ish the last 7 weekends  
Girl I guess procrastination is my weakness  
FOUR: I hate stoppin' for gas this late  
BOTH: Cause this n's creepin and I like how we're creepin'  
FOUR: Summer is comin' know you could feel it  
20 on pump whatever I ain't got enough to fill it  
Won't knock on your door  
My uncle say,

_BOTH: "You drive my whip like it's yours"  
I got the pedal to the floor  
I'm on my m-fin' way swangin'_

ME:  
Don't fall asleep on me, hang in there  
I'll be there just swangin'  
I'll be there just swangin'  
I treat you good girl like you're famous  
I know I'm late it's always the same ish  
But don't fall asleep on me, hang in there  
I'm on the road right now swangin, girl

At the end of class everyone has their songs picked. Four and I have Connect. Zeke and Shauna picked 3035 by Childish Gambino. Will and Chris have Right There by Ariana Grande. Uriah and Marlene decided on From Time by Drake. We are all headed to lunch, but I feel someone grab me into a hallway. Four.

"Tris, I really like you. I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend because I can't take not being close to you all the time. The only other way to get close is to ask out Shauna or Mar, but Uri likes Mar and Shauna may or may be messing with Zeke behind your back." Four confirming my suspicions of Shauna and Zeke make tears burn on the brims of my eyes and I can't take it. I have always known me and Zeke wouldn't love forever, but I thought we would move on after not during. I was always planning on moving on to someone like Four and now is the chance to start working for later instead living in now. I manage a small nod and smile.

"Yes, Four I will be your girl. I like you. A lot." Four fits his mouth to mine and refuses to let go.

**I told you Fourtris was coming. I know I shouldn't have them cheating like this, but the plot relates to their music project. I suggest listening to those songs because each selection relates to that couple. So, Will and Chris are together as well as Zeke and Tris. Uri is afraid to tell Mar and there are the two backseat couples. R&R. Love ya'll- Rae**


	6. Think

**Tris POV**

The rest of the day Four and I only share a few longing glances and subtle touches to reassure each other. We don't want to give ourselves away because Shauna and Zeke never did. At lunch I was texting Four about it and I finally let it slip. I won't even mind Zeke and Shauna dating once this is all said and done. We all knew they were meant for each other back in seventh grade, but Zeke swore he loved me. Maybe he did for a while. Maybe Beatrice Rose Prior did make his heart beat at an unhealthy rate or trigger emotions nobody else could, but now Shauna Renee' Malane does that to him and I don't mind.

"Tris you want to meet at your house to work on our video." Four takes the opportunity to hold my hand for longer than he should and winks with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's cool. I have nothing else to do today. I'm pretty sure that's what everybody else doin' their videos today anyway." Everyone nods as I try to act nonchalant about how Four is eyeing me right now and from the look Chris is sending my way, she notices.

_One text message: Meet me & Mar in the bathroom. In 3 minutes.- Chris_

"You requested the queen's presence at her throne." I try to lighten the mood as I hop on the counter in the bathroom.

"You are cheating on Zeke." Mar says suddenly much more serious than she was with Uri 2 seconds ago.

"With Four!" Christina squeals approvingly.

"I am not. He just really likes me and with the song we picked we have to act like that. Connect is about cheating after all." I whisper in a deadly voice. With me everyone knows my silence is a murderer.

"Speaking of cheating songs. I heard Zeke and Shauna changed their song to Furthest Thing by Drake. **(Sorry I just think this song relates better.)** They rehearsed it once for Tori and were in to it. Full blown. Like it is what they do" Mar says, Chris nodding along behind her. I just snort and walk out of the bathroom headed to my car with them at my heels. If only they knew what I know. They really think they know all. _Think._

**FOUR POV**

Tris said she doesn't mind being cheated on because she always suspected it. She claims that since last year Zeke and Shauna have been hanging around a lot and she and Zeke haven't gone out on a date in months. He may be my best friend, but he is down bad. That is wrong to treat your girlfriend with so little appreciation. Especially if your girlfriend is Tris. I wait in the parking lot for Tris, careful not to lean against her scarlet work of art.

"Hey, you ready." A smile plays at her lips as she tosses me the keys. I gape widely at her.

"Umm. Tris you just threw me your keys. What kind of sick game are you playin'?"

"None. I'm just worried for the sake of our project. For the video you will be driving my car and you have to drive fast, but carefully or I will kill you." She strides to the passenger side of the car and gets in, patting the driver's seat. How do you fall in love with evil? She gives me directions to her house, but I live up the street so it doesn't even matter. Me at 4517 Abnegation Parkway and Tris at 4520. Now, that I know where she lives, I can surprise her with my presence.

"I'm goin' change for the shoot and you go in Caleb's room," she points to a blue door the floor below hers, on the second floor, "and pick out a pair of his Ray Ban's with his Teenage Runaway sweatshirt. He won't care."

"How can you be so sure Tris?"

"I can be so sure because I bought them for him and he hates them. I did it to spite him, so don't worry."

**TRIS POV (Sorry for all the switching)**

I point Four to Caleb's room and tell him what to get, before going into my room to change. I put on an outfit I had Chris pick for a date Zeke and I were supposed to go on last week_. We obviously never made it. _It's a fitted white, spaghetti strap crop top that stops at my belly button, exposing my piercing, and black tights with colorful flowers printed on them. Chris always lets me pick my own shoes and jewelry because my shoe game is an illness (I have nice shoes) and I love to accessorize. I decide on my pink and black 6 rings Jordans with my rose gold Michael Kors watch and my gold chain necklace. I always dress like I'm rich, but my mom is rich. I just use her money to my benefit to make people think I'm rich. _Think. _I make it to the bottom of the staircase to see that Four beat me down. **( / just_trying_to_connect/set?id=115478703) Their outfits**

"Tris, sweetie, we're not going actually meet Drake. You didn't have to dress up this much for our project."

"Who said this was for the project. I always dress like this. You're just new around here." I put my hands on his chest and notice how muscular and tall he is; I stare forever. He doesn't seem to care, though. He lifts me and puts me on the coffee table while smirking. Just to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face, I kiss him. I feel him smiling into it.

"Four."

"Mmhmmm."

"We have to start working"

*******THAT SATURDAY*******

_Meet me at the Pit in an hour. Dress nice. Love You.-Zeke_

_I'm picking you up at 7. Dress casual. Maybe what u wore for the vid.*wink*-4_

Two dates in one day. I wish someone would have told me double duty would be hard. Now I have to pick two outfits and finish my date with Zeke in 3 hours so that I have 2 hours to get ready to go out with Four. I decide on a floral tapestry circle skirt and a crème shirt, for Zeke, with my crème 6 inch heels that have a gold chain down the middle of the foot and a bow on the toe. As for my date with Four, I picked dark acid wash jeans, my Justin Bieber tattoo sweatshirt, and my green, orange, and pink KD's. I plan on pairing both outfits with gold accessories and minimal makeup. I start getting ready for my date with Zeke. I start with my clothes, but leave my shoes for last. High heels kill my feet. My makeup doesn't take long because I use gold eyeliner, black mascara, and pink, watermelon flavored lip gloss. That's it.

"Hey. How you feel?" Zeke always greets me with a hug and a kiss. His hair is slightly tousled and his flannel shirt is wrinkled. I thought passed Shauna riding up the street on my way here. Pathetic.

"Good. Here, let me help you." I straighten him out and pretend that I think he rushed getting dressed. _Think. _When we walk into the Pit waitresses eye him shamefully, pitying me because they think I don't know. _Think. _He orders my favorite meal and desert, like always. Shrimp Pasta and a brownie with caramel. Yes, I eat a lot, but I work out a lot too. I turned Andrew's study in to my personal fitness center. It's how I keep myself looking good for my audience. Zeke, Four, my friends, and anyone else, competition or best friend is my audience.

"Tris, I got something for you. It's a promise ring. I promise that I'll be here for you no matter the circumstances. If we split up or if I mess over you. I promise to be there, even if you hate me."

**Cliffie. You'll see what Tris thinks next chapter. Also, the Fourtris date happens next chapter. Ok time for the real ish. I have not been getting any reviews, so I don't know how I'm doing. I don't want to be the 10 reviews or no chapter person, but I got 2 reviews! From the same person! Thanks, BTW. I really want you guys' feedback. R&R!- Rae**


	7. In too Deep

**Tris POV**

"Zeke, I," the ring is beautiful and his promise was genuine. I'm shocked to say at least.

"Tris you don't have to like it or believe me. E for effort right?" he smiles shyly rising from his seat, but I pull him back.

"Zeke, I love it. I believe you, too. So, although I don't have a ring for you, I can say the same. Don't ever think I would hate you or not love something so beautiful. Don't even think I don't love you. I love you, Zeke Malachi Pedrad." I whisper with tears welling up in my eyes. I hope he says it back. Even if neither of us mean it the way we did in eighth grade or freshman year, we still love each other.

"Tris Rose Prior, I love you to the moon and back millions of times. You don't understand how deep I'm in because I care." I look away because I don't want him to see me weak. The tears start coming. He lifts my chin to force me to look into his deep brown eyes. The eyes I associated with comfort and happiness for years and I still do.

**Four POV**

I walk down to my favorite rock in the Chasm to set up for Tris and I's date. We are going to have a picnic in the moonlit Chasm. At night it is honestly beautiful. It's like you're in a fantasy world, but it's dark and rough. It's a fantasy that Tris and I could share. We find the beauty in the black and can grow flowers in dark places. I plan on giving Tris a necklace. Lately, she's been saying how her dad hated her, her brother doesn't care unless she's dead, and her mom is never home. She doesn't have any family to depend on. The necklace has a Ferris wheel hanging from it and I had it engraved to say "I'll be your family now." I hope she likes it.

I want to impress Tris tonight. I can't wear something I would normally wear. So, that eliminates all of my black jeans, black plain tees, and converse. Luckily, Marcus bought me a few nicer casual things because he wanted me to make an impression when he shipped me to Barcelona last summer. I decide to wear camouflage cargo pants, a plain white tee, and all red Jordans. Being the guy I am, it only takes me 10 minutes to get dressed and 5 to walk to Trissy's. Once I ring the bell I can hear pounding excited footsteps running down 3 flights of stairs.

"Hey Four. You ready?" She tosses me her keys as she tries to catch her breath. I lock her front door and lead her to the passenger side to open her door.

"For you, my lady." I say with a geeky smile. Tris plops into her seat blushing badly. I pull out of her driveway without another word because I don't want to let our secret location slip.

"So, you not gonna tell me where we're going" she asks.

"It's a surprise." She groans and rolls her eyes when I say this.

"Tris Prior hates surprises."

"Well, it has to be a nice one if I change up my clothes for you."

"Yeah. I guess. You look good, Four." She winks at me and smirks as she recalls what I told her only days ago.

"You look nice too. I may have to steal your shoes, though. I have been begging Marcus for those forever." I laugh, but Tris gives me a questionable look. Now, I realize what I just said. _Marcus._

"Is Marcus your dad, uncle, brother?"

"Drop it. He's my dad. You'll learn more about him eventually. Not now, though. I'm not ready." I feel hot tears running down my face. How could I let that slip? I don't normally get this comfortable around anyone.

"Ok. I'll drop it. For now, but I know that your dad is a lot like mine. You don't like him and he's doing you some emotional and physical damage, Four. My dad was the same, Four. It's ok."

"Don't call me that. Don't call me anything for now. Let's just enjoy the next few hours." I grab her hand and lead her to the Chasm. When we approach my secret passage, I sweep her off her feet bridal style and carry her to where I have everything set. As I put her down, she gets her first real glimpse of the Chasm in the moonlight.

"It's beautiful." She gasps it out like it's her last words. Suddenly, she encloses me in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm glad you like it. Now let's eat because I have other plans for us." We eat our sandwiches and dauntless cake in quiet. After we're done eating, I grab Tris's hand and pull her up with me. We lay down in the grass and watch the stars.

"I have something for you. I think you'll like it. It has value." I put the necklace around her neck, but all I hear are sobs. Not sobs of sadness, but joy. She just smiles and nods her head, before kissing me passionately.

"I'll be your family now, Tris."

**Tris POV**

After Four gave me the necklace, I became mute. I thought I was just talking to the air when I told Four that. We were on the phone together, but he didn't seem like he was listening. I guess he was just thinking or staying quiet for my sake.

"Ummm. No name, I feel like I need to tell you why I have no family. Like: what pulled us apart, or why my brother doesn't care, or what Andrew, biological father not dad, did."

"Whatever makes you feel better. Did you just call me No Name?" I kiss his cheek and giggle.

"Sure did." I take a deep breath and decide to start with Andrew because he started it. "Ok. Well, at the middle school we went to 7th graders got to pick Faction Friends. We picked freshmen who were in the faction we wanted to be in for high school and they showed us the ropes. I picked Dauntless to be with everyone else, instead of Abnegation like my father had wanted. When he had to sign the forms, he started calling me worthless, idiotic, adrenaline junkie, stupid, and all that. But, it got worse. He started saying that if I wanted to be Dauntless, I couldn't be afraid.

"He started beating me with belts and extension cords. Then after he'd beat me unconscious, he'd, he'd, ummm."

"It's ok. Take your time." Four pulls me closer to him and kisses my hair. I can feel his body shaking with tears above me, but I don't question it.

"He'd take advantage of me. He'd gotten so aggressive that my mom started travelling more for work in hopes that he was only angry with her and he wouldn't touch me or Caleb. One day, she came home early and walked in on it and now, she can barely be in the same house as me because my face eats at her with guilt. We decided not to tell Caleb because being the logical Erudite he is, he'd go crazy, wrecking his brain for answers. I told Caleb I was fine and grown, so I didn't need his protection. I'm Dauntless. So, now he doesn't care because he's convinced that I can handle myself."

"You were right, Tris. In the car earlier, you did know what was happening. Marcus does me the same things with belts and locks me in a small closet with no food or water. I'm glad to find someone who knows. Someone who doesn't look at me like a kicked puppy, but they just love me. They just keep swimming deeper and deeper. Marcus still beats me when he comes around, but now he just tries to kill me. It isn't just a simple beating anymore. He wants to kill Tobias. He wants him dead, but I like Tobias more than I like Four." He takes off his shirt and shows me the scars he tried to cover with a dope tattoo, but they're still visible when you look closely.

I kiss each scar and run my fingers over the newest wounds first, then the older. Every time I kiss a wound, I think of how much stronger we could be together. I think of how I can make his life easier. I think of how deep in love I am. I love Tobias Eaton.

"Tris, I think I Love You."

"You think?" I raise my eyebrows.

"No. I know I love you. I'm just scared to scare you."

"Don't be."

"I Love You," we both say at the same time.

**You're Welcome. Fourtris giving ya'll life? Or nah? R&R- Rae**

**Seriously. Review. Like For real. - Rae**


	8. Not Perfect

**This is where projects really start relating to their lives. They may even use a few song lyrics in the conversation. Review and let me know if you catch them. Keep Reading- Rae**

_*****FAST FORWARD TO MUSIC WITH TORI THAT Tuesday*****_

**Four POV**

"Alright. Shut Up!" Tori yells snapping us all back to reality. "Today I will provide you with a free period to work on your video. These videos will be turned in and presented in 3 days' time. Be prepared to answer questions about how you and your partner connected to this song. Truly because my dear ole' Candor Christina will tell me if you lie. Lie if you want to, I wouldn't know. But, she would." Tori nods her head in a smiling Christina's direction. I hope Chris lets Tris and I off with a simple okay, instead of making us tell the truth. Tris must have thought about this too because I saw her eyes widen in fear. Tori tells us to get out and we scatter ourselves throughout the halls and parking lot to keep filming. I, on the other hand pull Tris into an empty hallway.

"We have to come up with a convincing lie, you know. Chris and Mar already suspect us, so she won't let me off easy," she tells me, averting her eyes anywhere except in my direction.

"We'll figure something out. Besides, they got people creepin' and I like how we creepin'. Who would I be to give up something I like?" Tris only smirks in response and goes to change so we can do finishing touches. Then, we'll have 2 days for editing. We have been working on it every day afterschool.

**Tris POV (this is for trispri0r)**

When I go to change, I feel someone follow me. They are walking hard and breathing harder.

"Come on Tris, I know you hear me behind you." _Zeke._

"Shouldn't you be working on your project with Shauna, babe?" I go to hug him, but he doesn't hug back.

"Look Tris, I'm hurt. I saw you and Four over there. I don't mind you moving on, but you not warning me, really? I thought we had something real."

"So did I, Zeke. I know you and Shauna have been sneaking for over a year. What happened to that warning you were talking about earlier? Don't answer that. You started this game. I'm just playing it too!" I scream.

"Tris, I'm sorry. Just go and be happy, for me. Don't think this is over. I will get you back from Four—"I don't even let him finish. I will go and be happy. I won't do it for Zeke, but I will do it for myself and Four. The farther I get up the hall, the fainter Zeke's pained cries become.

"Furthest thing from perfect. Like everyone I know." I hear him whine into Shauna's shoulder before I walk into the bathroom.

**Zeke POV**

I can't believe my best friend and my girlfriend would do me this. She betrayed my trust, but she only did it because I betrayed hers. How could I be so stupid? Tris already knew a secret I was going to tell her in Tori's class Friday.

"Go get her back, Zeke. I hate seeing you like this. If she doesn't take you back its ok, I will. You can't lose something if it means this much to you. We can't keep a secret if it's not private so I'm calling it quits." Shauna speaks softly while she rubs my back. I kiss her forehead and shake my head.

"I can't lose something that means this much to me," I kiss Shauna's lips, neck, and cheek, "I also can't lose something that I meant so much to. Tris trusted me and I let her down. I don't want her back in the same way that I had her, but I want her back as a little sister."

**Tris POV**

It has been years since I felt so worthless. I cry in to Four's shoulder as I tell him what happened. We decide that the only way to calm me down is to let me perform. We finish the scenes for the video in time for lunch, but I tell Four that I'm not hungry. I told him I was just going home for the day and to meet me at my house after school.

"Hey. What I miss?"

"Zeke tried to kill me with a chair. The cheerleaders worked on a new routine. Chris and Mar want you to call them later. Uriah and Will aren't talking to Zeke at all. Shauna is really sorry if she hurt you."

"You don't seem hurt. I made up that routine. I will call them at the same time to get it over with. I will have to convince them to talk to him, we were both wrong. I'll text Shauna now. Go start setting up, so that we can edit this crap." We both fall out laughing at our five conversations and how much we understood each other.

_Hey Shauna we're cool. If you want. I'm not really mad or hurt. I wanted to ask you a huge favor. It's about Zeke. – Tris_

_Yea, that's fine with me. What's the favor? – Shauna_

_I need you to tell Zeke I'm not mad. I still want to be close, but I wouldn't be able to handle getting back together. I can't deal with knowing you two may still be together. I'm really sorry, Zeke. Can we be brother and sister? I still Love You, Zeke Malachi Pedrad. *just show him this text* - Tris_

_I will. Have fun with Four. *cough* See ya'll tomorrow._

Four and I finish our editing a little after 8.

"Oh God, Tris. I have to go. Marcus is in town."

"No. You don't. Stay the night. You can borrow some of Caleb's clothes that I bought him."

"I wouldn't put that burden on you." I just shake my head and pull him down on to the bed. We fall asleep by 10. Me to the sound of him singing to me, and him to my even breathing.

**Four POV**

This morning I woke up at 5:45. Given that Tris doesn't wake up until 6:30, I take the time to get ready myself and surprise her with a nice breakfast. I head in to Tris's bathroom and take a shower after brushing my teeth with the toothbrush she gave me last night. By the time I finish cleaning up myself, it's 5:55 so I go to Caleb's room to pick out something to wear. I pick a white Versace sweatshirt and my black jeans from yesterday. I don't bother touching his shoes because as the quarterback, he has athlete's foot. I just wear my purple and gold KD's.

In the refrigerator I see waffle mix, whipped cream, and berries. I guess that is what we're having.

"Morning Prince Charming."

"Morning Gorgeous." She came and wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. She stole my plate and ran up to her room. Door locks moans of happiness begin. I didn't even get a good look at Tris. When she comes out I see that she is wearing baggy yet skinny camouflage jeans, a lace black tank top, and her Infrared Jordans. She is barely wearing any makeup, which is cool with me, and her hair is in a messy bun thing at the top of her head.

"I Love You, Tobias." I hadn't thought about loving anybody since my mom left, but loving Tris is an easier decision.

"I Love You, Tris."

**This chapter took a little longer. Writer's block is setting in. Hope ya'll liked it. Let me know if you caught the lyrics. Was Zeke POV good? Review and let me know. – Rae **


	9. A New Revalation

**Keep Reviewing. Make sure to continue catching lyrics. It is confession time. – Rae**

**Tris POV **

"It's time to present, guys. Ya'll ready?" Zeke is walking up the hall after history with the rest of us. Honestly, Four, Zeke, Shauna, and I are all terrified to tell the rest of the class why we picked the songs we did. No matter, how much we begged Chris. She was making us tell the truth.

"Hey Tori, can we go first? Please?" Christina told us she and Will would go first to give us time to go over last minute lines for our questions.

"I pick who goes first. Since, you asked: no. You and Will go last." Tori said, sternly. Must be having a bad day. "Uriah and Marlene go first. Press play, convince me, and convince Christina. Sorry about the last one." Tori finishes with a laugh.

"Ok. Well," Uriah smiles shyly and slings his arm over Marlene's shoulder, "here is the Urilene production of From Time by Drake."

Marlene walks around her room with the phone to her ear, playing with her necklace.. She wears a short vintage floral dress with no shoes.

_What's up? Been a minute since we kicked it  
You've been caught up with them bitches  
I don't get it, you're a star love  
You shouldn't have to deal with that  
I'll never make you feel like that  
Cause I love me, I love me enough for the both of us  
That's why you trust me, I know you been through more than most of us  
So what are you, what are you, what are you so afraid of?  
Darling you, you give but you cannot take love_

Uriah slams his head into his wall with tears in his eyes. He starts taking things from his dresser and throws them across the room. He has on gray jogging pants, black timberlands, and no shirt._  
I needed to hear that shh, I hate when you're submissive  
Passive aggressive when we're texting, I feel the distance  
I look around the peers that surround me, these n's tripping  
I like when money makes a difference but don't make you different  
Started realizing a couple places I can take it  
I want to get back to when I was that kid in the basement  
I want to take it deeper than money, ppp, vacation  
And influence a generation that's lacking in patience  
I've been dealing with my dad, speaking a lack of patience  
Just me and my old man getting back to basics  
We've been talking 'bout the future and time that we wasted  
When he put that bottle down, girl that man's amazing  
Well, f it, we had a couple Coronas  
We might have rolled a white paper, just something to hold us_

Uriah sits in the living room talking to Zeke while they drink from red Solo cups. Uriah laughs and Zeke gets serious.

_We even talked about you and our couple of moments  
He said we should hash it out like a couple of grown ups  
You a flower child, beautiful child, I'm in your zone  
Looking like you came from the 70's on your own  
My mother is 66 and her favorite line to hit me with is  
Who the f wants to be 70 and alone?  
Y'all don't even know what you want from love anymore_

Uri and Mar sit on a bench in the park holding hands and just talking seriously._  
I search for something I'm missing and disappear when I'm bored  
But girl, what qualities was I looking for before?  
Who you settling for? Who better for you than the boy, hah?_

Uriah gets up and walks away. Leaving Mar looking shocked.

_Thinkin' about Texas back when Porsche used to work at Treasures  
Or further back then that, before I had the Houston leverage  
When I got Summer a Michael Kors with my momma's debit  
A weak attempt at flexing, I'll never forget it  
Cause that night I played her three songs  
Then we talked about something we disagreed on  
Then she started telling me how I'll never be as big as Trey Songz  
Boy was she wrong, that was just negative energy for me to feed off  
Now it's therapeutic blowing money in a galleria  
Or Beverly Center Macy's where I discovered Bria  
Landmarks to the 'muses that inspired the music  
When I could tell it was sincere without trying to prove it  
The one that I needed was Kourtney from Hooters on P Street  
I've always been feeling like she was the piece to complete me  
Now she engaged to be married, what's the rush on commitment?  
Know we were going through some ish, name a couple that isn't  
Remember our talk in the parking lot at the Ritz  
Girl I felt we had it all planned out, guess I f'ed up the vision  
Learning the true consequences of my selfish decisions  
When you find out how I'm living I just hope I'm forgiven  
It seems like you don't want this love anymore  
I'm acting out in the open it's hard for you to ignore  
But girl, what qualities was I looking for before?  
Who you settling for, who better for you than the boy, huh?_

Uriah runs back and tosses Mar over his shoulder as they walk in to the sunset.

"Why'd ya'll pick this song?" Tori asks.

"Because we both know we like each other. It's just complicated. Neither one of us knows how the other feel." Once Marlene says that, Tori looks to Chris. Chris just nods. "Uriah, I want to be your girlfriend." Marlene says as she turns to Uri, who has a goofy smile playing at his lips.

"Come here." He lifts her into the air and kisses her passionately until Zeke and I start throwing pens at them.

"Tris and Four you're next. Following you will be Zeke and Shauna."

After Four and I play our video, Tori looks at us expectantly.

"Not saying the question twice."

"Four and I picked Connect because nobody knew about us at the time. Four and me are a couple and I love him. He loves me so much, I had my way, but I didn't and don't take advantage of it. I use it to my advantage, but I don't overdo it. He comes when I need him and he depends on me the same way I depend on him." Chris just nods gravely. Zeke gets up and runs out of the room, Shauna close on his heels.

Tori starts to yell, but catches herself and smiles, "Go. Tris, go catch him. Br – "

Let me know how it was. I was on Mardi Gras break this week, so my updates were frequent. I go back to school tomorrow, though. I may only update between 1 and 3 times a week. Depends on how much I write. Love ya'll. I won't give up without warning! - Rae


	10. Confessions and Progressions

**Yeah. Just in case you didn't see my other note: I will not be updating everyday anymore. I will try 1-3 times a week or whatever. – Rae **

**Tris POV**

"Zeke, I thought you were fine. I didn't mean to hurt you. If you want I'll break up with Four" _Curse you Abnegation side._

"No Tris, it's fine. I feel bad. It just seems unreal, but if you're happy go for it. I'll grow up and get over it with Shauna," he squeezes he hand, "Go be happy, Sis." I walk away with both of them in tow. Once we get to class, Tori instructs them to present their video as planned, so that we can get the heck out. They play their video and got a huge applause; it was really nice. Their whole video displayed their song lyrics from the clothes to the singing. Furthest Thing from Perfect, like everyone I know.

"We picked this song because honestly," Zeke takes a deep breath, "we are the furthest thing from perfect. Neither one of us have been the best person or the most sober or the most punctual or even the most truthful. We've been doing Zeke and Shauna on the low. We have not been the best of friends, especially to Tris. We fell in love last year and we still are." Shauna kisses his cheek and Tori gapes. She is obviously surprised that both Zeke and I had made the same mistakes. She looks to Chris for confirmation. She nods.

-Lunch Time. Skipped Bio. -

We all sit down laughing and talking like normal. Shauna and I agreed to switch seats, so we could decrease the awkwardness. I can tell that everyone is trying to keep the conversation going and holding in comments on Zeke and me. Suddenly, silence takes over. Tobias intertwines our fingers under the table and rubs soothing circles on my palm with his thumb. He must sense the tension too.

"Tris did you forgive my idiot brother?" Uriah says.

"Yeah, I did. The real question is: Did your idiot brother forgive me?"

"Yes, Trissy, I did forgive you. I meant it too. That promise ring still means exactly what it meant and you best not forget." Zeke reassures me as I let go of a breath.

"By the way, Zeke," Tobias smile widely, "thanks. You'll figure out why."

-After cheer/ football. -

Tobias and I head to the Chasm to think. I get out of the car and just sit on a flat rock crying, like I always do when I get mad or mad. Tobias doesn't say anything. He only pulls me into his lap and rocks me back and forth against his chest.

"Toby, do you think they will leave me alone with Zeke gone. Peter and friends, I mean."

"Yes, Tris, I do. They know what you are capable of and I won't let them hurt you. You can fight them off any day. You did it once. I mean you're freaking Tris Rose Prior, the girl who got jumped by the deadliest four sophomores in Talented Factions High, and won the fight." I find myself chuckling at his cute exaggeration.

"Yeah I guess, Toby. Just please don't leave me, please."

"I won't, baby, I won't."

**Shortie, but hey it's a strong important chapter. R&R- Rae **


	11. The Fast Line

**New One. Please keep reading and reviewing and helping me. I need help. Writer's block is real. The struggle is killing me. So make suggestions – Rae **

**2 months later (October) Tris POV**

"Tobias Eaton, Wake Up Now!"

"Five more minutes please."

"No. Up and out of the room. I have to change." These words make him perk up. He shoots straight up off the pillow and gestures for me to go ahead. He gets up and stands up in the doorway stretching. I pick out a burgundy off- shoulder sweater, skin-tight skin tone jeans, and brown Uggs. I turn around and usher for Toby to leave, but he just shakes his head. _No winning this battle. _I put on my jeans first, quickly, buttoning them up and throwing on my shoes.

"I really do hate you, Toby." He just chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist while kissing my cheek.

"No you don't"

"Yes, I do. Now let me put on my freaking shirt; it's cold in here, you idiot." Sometimes he can just be a baby boy. Just like all the others. He finally concedes and goes to his dresser, on the other end of the room, to pick something out and change.

"Now Tris, I will do you the honor of allowing you to pick what I wear. Since, you're so angry." He knows I enjoy this. I pick his clothes almost every day, so I know everything he owns unless it's new.

"Black jeans, red Lebron's, white tee, school football sweatshirt. It's cold out." Tobias only shakes his head as if he's trying to shame me.

"Meet me downstairs in 1 minute, Tris, we're late." He says running down the stairs in a rush. I just throw my hair in a ponytail and pick my stuff up off the floor. Softball tryouts are tomorrow so I and the girls will be practicing every day after school. With Tori as coach, if you want to keep your Varsity spot, you earn it.

Once I get in the car, we speed off, late for homeroom. We pull up and run inside with 3 minutes left before she starts teaching. No matter how much we hate math, we keep going. Four, as of now, and I make it to class just as the bell rings, breathless. We head to our separate seats me next to Zeke, and Four next to Eric. Shauna and Mar are nowhere to be seen and Zeke just has his head down. Looking like crap, red eyes and tears.

"Zeke, what happened?" He just shakes his head dismissively and snorts. "What did Shauna do to you?"

"How'd you know it was Shauna?"

"Zeke, she's missing and you're crying. You never cry unless it's serious. Talk to me. You may feel like nothing is the same between us, but I still love you dearly. You're my brother and if she did you something, I might have to drop her from my circle."

"She cheated, Tris. She cheated on me with Caleb. Your brother Caleb and tried to comfort me not even 2 seconds later. I don't like that. I mean she cool people or whatever, but she ain't loyal. She wasn't meant to stick around, Tris. I just want somebody to love me the way you do."

"Forget Shauna and anybody who wants to follow her, Caleb included. She wasn't the one. Ya'll was head over heels for each other, but life came to before either of you could. Sometimes life forces you to calm down **(Drake)**. I know some people that'll love you and I will send them your way. My cousin Bryce, she's cool people. Just like you, actually."

"What's she like?"

"Mixed, black and white; purple eyes, long auburn hair, 5'4", curvy, sports addict. She plays the same sports as me, plus volleyball and she dances in a lot with me. She's really funny and childish at times, but loyal. She is up there." I nod my head towards the front of the class room.

"Oh yeah, I looked at her once or twice back in middle school, she's nice. That goes for personality and looks. Hook me up." I nod because he won't be able to hear me over the bell anyway. I walk up to Bryce and tap her arm. She turns to me, smiling.

"Hey Tris," she daps me off, "what you need?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends at lunch today. I want you to meet Zeke."

She glares at me like I'm stupid. "Ummm, no. Zeke is your cheating ex. I don't want a cheater"

"Bry, he only did it because he thought he loved her. He really wanted to look for the best, but he didn't want Peter and co. to start messing with me again. Shauna cheated on him and he's looking for love. Real love. Would you please just meet him?"

"Fine."

**-LUNCH-**

I lead Bryce to our table and introduce her to the rest of the group. Zeke pats the seat next to him signaling for her to sit next to him because that _used to be_ Shauna's seat. Now, she sits with her older sister, Lynn; Max, Lynn's boyfriend; and Caleb. I hope she enjoys Caleb's company in the comfort of her own freaking home because she ain't setting foot in the Prior Palace. We all break in to our own separate conversations. Nobody asks why Bryce is there because I told them already.

"So you think they are gonna hit it off?" Four nods his head towards Zeke and Bryce. They're laughing and playing with each other, like they've been best friends forever.

"Yeah, I do."

**Zeke POV**

I have to thank Tris for this later. Bryce is f-i-n-e. She is perfect. Her good curves, her long hair, her 2 ear piercings, her belly button piercing, the way she dresses. She actually reminds me a lot of Tris. It's really obvious that they are related. Their moms are best friends because they work together and she drags Tris to the mall whenever Chris doesn't. It's obvious that she likes shopping and having money to do it every day. Today she has on black tights, a short army green ripped sweater that barely touches her belly button, and black combat boots. Her hair is in a perfect bun and she looks good.

"Zeke. Zeke."

"Sorry. What?"

She laughs and shakes her head. "Do you want to come over later? My mom is out of town with Natalie and I'm the only child. My dad doesn't exist in this little story. So, it's all me and you hopefully."

**Zeke has found love. How do ya'll like it? What do you think about Bryce? She is here to stay. Love ya'll. Bye. – Rae **


	12. Is this how it feels to Love?

**Wazzam! There is now a new addition to the group in place of Shauna. This will probably be my last update for the week so… - Rae **

**Tris POV**

While we were practicing for tryouts, Bryce asked me to help her get ready for Zeke to come over at 7. Her house is more than clean and she is more than capable of entertaining him, but I think she's nervous in all the other fields. Bryce doesn't know how Zeke wants her to dress, what he likes, or what she should do. I do. Although Zeke insisted that she was perfectly dressed at school, she wants to change outfits again. Why? I don't know. I picked her out some tight leather pants, a plain floral tee with cuffed sleeves, an army green utility jacket, and gray Uggs. She still hasn't come out of the bathroom. I'm just assuming that she is doing her hair and makeup as well. The bathroom door creaks a little and she steps out. I am speechless; she looks flawless.

"You look nice luhv."

"Tris, why is the jacket and the shoes necessary? We aren't leaving the house."

"Yes, ya'll are. I thought Zeke told you. Ya'll are going to your favorite place because it's his fav too."

"Don't lie to me. He is not taking me to The Pit. Nobody likes that place, besides me and you."

"Zeke and Four do too." I wave at her, picking up my bag to leave. "Have fun Brycie. He'll love you."

"Bye. Thanks cuzzo!"

**Bryce POV (Test Run) **

Tris actually did a pretty good job with me. I mean, even though I did my own makeup and hair, my clothes really set me all off. It usually takes me close to an hour to pick out an outfit for school, but Tris did it in 15 minutes. She said it's because her mom and Christina are rubbing off on her. Honestly, I think she has a gift for fashion and just hates shopping. She and I made sure that everything was clean and in perfect order because I want to impress Zeke. After talking with him at lunch, I grew to like him a lot. I just hope he likes me back and isn't just using me as a rebound to get over Shauna.

_Buzzzzz. Zzzzz. Zzzzz._

"Oh, hey Zeke. What's up?"

"Come outside. Bring your keys. I definitely want to ride in this Land Rover."

"KK!" Outside Zeke is leaning against my car with a smoothie. Vanilla Hulk from Smoothie King, to be exact.

"I got you a smoothie, Bryce. I know you want it."

"Zeke! Thank You!"

"No problem, gorgeous." I find myself blushing at his compliments. Usually when guys compliment me I just roll my eyes, but with Zeke I can't even talk. _Is this how it feels to love?_

"Come on. Let's go. You can drive if you want." I walk closer to him, slipping the keys into his hand while hugging him. "You look good, Zeke."

"Not better than you."

**Zeke POV**

I made reservations at The Pit because Tris told me Bryce loves it there. I didn't want her to get too dressed up for the date so I didn't tell her. I honestly thinks she looks stunning without being dressed up. She never over does it.

"So, I assume Tris told you where we were going?"

"Yeah. I can't wait because, to be honest, I love it there and you do too." I just nod my head in return, awed. Most people I know hate the Pit because it's nothing formal or special. You may as well just eat at home. When I pull into the parking lot we both hop out of the car in an effort to beat the other inside. The staff knows me well, so they know that when Zeke Pedrad makes a reservation, he wants to sit in the booth in the back corner. _Alone._

I learn Bryce's favorite order as we eat and we just talk, being silly. I think this is the most fun I've ever had in the Pit. _Is this how it feels to love?_ Bryce's eyes seem brighter, even if they are purple and she's smiling wider. I think she'd be able to agree with me about having fun. Soon enough, we're headed back to her house for the night because it's only 8. She unlocks the front door and crashes on the couch, taking off her boots.

"Can you hang this on that chair for me?" She says holding up her jacket, revealing a huge tattoo on her forearm I hadn't noticed earlier.

"Toss it." I hang it on the chair and sit next to her. "Nice tattoo. What is it?"

"Oh it's me in pictures and words. Roman numeral 17 because that's my softball and volleyball number. A picture of a softball and volleyball. Pointe shoes 'cause I'm a dancer. A cheerleader doing a tilt because yeah you know. My name in cursive, first, middle and last. Also, I have some other stuff because I am a lot of stuff."

"I like it. It's literally you. You're so open and carefree and perfect. Bryce, I understand if you say it's too soon. But, I think I love you."

"Well, Zeke, I don't love anybody at all. No even my mom. I love you, though." She scoots in to my lap, giggling.

**That was a perfect chapter. I'm not even going to say I don't like Breke. I love ya'll and hope ya'll love this chapter. R&R. SERIOUSLY. REVIEW. - Rae**


	13. Over the Walls

**New week, New chapters! Wassup! Read Along – Rae **

**Bryce POV**

"Zeke," I whine, "I feel like we're moving too fast. All my other boyfriends were already my friend, so I'm scared"

"We can take it as slow as you want." He says kissing my forehead as he grabs his sweatshirt to leave. "Just think about it Bry; I always have my phone in my back pocket."

"I will Zeke. G'night"

"Night. I'll call later."

Because it's 11 o' clock, I decide to go ahead and take a shower to wash off all the nerve sweat Zeke caused. I blast my Beyoncé'/Rhianna playlist while I let the scolding hot water roll down my back. The heat takes all the weights off my shoulders. The thought of basically raising myself, the thought of my dad leaving me when I was 10 while Mom was in Milan, the thought of my mom never being home to help me cope. The thoughts burden me all the time, so the more they weigh me down the more I do. I fill my plate with commitments to avoid having idle time to sit around and think the thoughts. I turn off the water and dry my body, hair to toes. I decide to call Tris and tell her how well Zeke and I got along and how good I looked.

"Hel- Four stop tickling me!"

"Hey Tris. You busy? I could call back."

"Oh no. Four's just being a big overgrown baby!" She screams it loud enough for him to hear. "How was your date with Zeke?"

"It was cool, fun. We went to the Pit and we just talked and joked around. It was like talking to the dude version of me in the mirror. Then, we just came back here and we talked about my tattoo." I decide to leave out the 'I love you' part because it seems a little personal. Knowing Tris, she'll say I'm jumping in far too quickly, but I could disagree. I think he may be my 'Til death do us part.'

"Say Thank You. I knew ya'll would get along."

"Thank You, Tris." She chuckles proudly before releasing a tired sigh.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now," I hear Four running into the room as Tris starts screaming profanities at him, "Hopefully. We got a long day tomorrow, Bry. See you at the studio 7 sharp."

"K, Trissy. I'll be there. I would never stand you up with a dance competition a week away. Byeeee!"

"Bye, Brycie!" she hangs up. Before I can even put my phone down it rings again, a big picture of Zeke and I taking a selfie sprawled across the screen. He did say he would call later. _12:15 a.m._

"What's poppin'?" I ask.

"I just wanted to have conversation with my soon to be. Soooon too beee. STB." He slurs like a 5 year old learning to read.

"Ok, but I have to be asleep by 2 or Tris will hang me."

"Why?"

"Dance Competition next Saturday. We have a hip-hop duet together and our respective solos in our second strengths. Mine being ballet and hers being modern/lyrical."

"Ouuuu. So, the amazing Bryce is a dancer, who kills in ballet and hip-hop. Who does a bunch of other stuff too?"

"You could say that." For the next hour and a half Zeke keeps me occupied with jokes, stories about Uri, and cute failed attempts at flirting. By 1:45 he starts to get tired too, so he hangs up.

*****THE NEXT MORNING*** Tris POV, now**

I wake up to strong arms wrapped around my waist and steady breathing, all from Tobias. I kiss his forehead softly and slip out of his arms to take a shower and get ready for 7 hours of practice with Bryce and Coach Leaha. After I get out the shower, I do my makeup with a big bun on the top of my head; both of them are simple and cute. I let Toby pick out my outfit last night because I pick his all of the time. He got me some high-waisted black boy shorts and a gray cropped muscle shirt with a note on top.

_I know I'm probably not awake. Have a nice day and text or call me when you can. I'll be here whenever you are. You look good, Tris *I like your outfit* - Tobias _

This child. He's a special case. I grab an apple, lyrical shoes, put on my high top Adidas, and my keys. I speed the 20 minutes to the studio and find Bryce already there, in the studio stretching in the mirror. I silently walk in and join her. For our hip-hop duet we picked Partition by Beyoncé, her solo is Stay by Rhianna, and mine is The Worst by Jhene Aiko. Coach Leaha will probably be late because she only choreographs our solos to make sure they are flawless, but our hip-hop skills are amazing.

Bryce and I finish the dance rather quickly with her leotard and leggings sticking to her skin like my shirt and shorts, which are sweat streaked. We decide to take a quick break before going to work on our solos, so that we can call our boyfriends/ almost boyfriends, get some water, and just breathe. After our break, I go into the practice room next door because we have to start working on our solos eventually. First, I just listen to the music all the way through to get a feel for it before I start coming up with perfect moves. I start with slow flowing moves before transitioning with a triple turn to make the song seem like it sped up.

After finishing my dance, I go to watch Bryce to find that her solo is done as well. It looks really good too. We start to part ways, but not before posting a video on Instagram of our hip-hop dance. It automatically gets like 23 likes and a bunch of comments asking us out, or say how hot we are, or how good we are. Our caption was the best of the comments though, _Blood Over the Walls. We do it as a Fam and this is only the beginning._

**There ya'll go! Nice Cousinly moment. R&R. Seriously. Read and Review – Rae **


	14. Never Lie

**I'm back. Enjoy the Chapter. Be sure to review after you read. I think I'm going to make this story drama free for a minute. – Rae**

**Tris POV**

_BZZZZZ. ZZZZZ._

"Hey Four"

"You still with Bryce, right? You never call me Four."

"Mhmmm, sure am."

"Hurry home. We're going on a date tonight. Dress nice."

"Where are we going?" Silence. When will I learn to not even ask? I text the girls and tell them about my date, so they don't call me while I'm getting ready, but they say they have dates too. _Ironic._ Once I get home, I see that Tobias is sitting on the couch already dressed. He looks so good in a polo shirt and khakis, mature and young. How? I don't know.

"Hey," he kisses my cheek, "we leave at 7. You have 45 minutes." I nod and walk up the stairs to take a shower. The hot water is always relaxing rolling through my hair after a long day of dancing. After my shower, I put my long blonde hair back in its huge bun with mascara, eyeliner, and light pink lipstick. I decide to wear a white fitted crop top, a black fitted skirt, a black blazer, and my high heeled black lace-up booties.

"Tris… We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming now" I say grabbing my purse and walking down the stairs. Toby is standing at the bottom with his mouth agape. I give him a shy smile and cover myself with my blazer, his stare making me a little self-conscious.

"Gorgeous. Tris, look at me. You look gorgeous."

"No, I don't. I'm ugly, Tobias, why do you lie to me?"

"I'm not lying and neither is anyone else. You are the most gorgeous woman in the world, Tris. Don't ever say for a second that you aren't. I mean, I can tolerate you being a little reckless or busy or self-conscious, but not ugly. Now, come on."

The entire ride to somewhere, we sit in silence, but it's not awkward. The silence is comfortable with nothing playing besides the radio. Toby notices my uneasiness and reaches over to intertwine our fingers. He gives my hand a tight squeeze before parking in front of a popular Italian restaurant that I can't pronounce the name of. When we get inside, I see that the entire group is sitting in a private room in the back waiting for us. All the guys whistle at the sight of me and the girls smack their heads laughing.

"I told you." Toby whispers in my ear. He leads me to my seat and pulls the chair out for me after we speak to everyone. We all order our food and talk about what we did today.

"Guys, we need to have a sleepover tonight. I'm so tired of sleeping in my or Mar's bed every night." Uriah whines childishly.

"Meet at my place after ya'll go home and get some clothes." I tell everyone. They all just nod their heads in response.

*****AT TRIS"S PLACE*****

Tobias ran home to get some clothes while I changed because he'd used up all the clothes he kept in my room. No matter how much he's here, he refuses to move in with us while Marcus is away. He wants to wait until he's 18. I put on a sweatshirt, cami, boy shorts, and Nike shorts because I'm more than sure truth or dare will be a topic of conversation at some point tonight.

Everybody comes over, eventually, and we decide to just take a load off before we start being stupid teens again. We decide to watch the hilarious _White Chicks_ because Will never saw it. Everyone starts to get comfy, Will and Chris on the love seat, Uri and Mar lying on the floor with Bryce and Zeke a few feet away, and Tobias and I stretched out on the couch. Halfway through the movie, I get up to get more drinks and Zeke follows me. Tobias flashes him an angry glare.

"I just wanted to thank you. Bryce and I are perfect. She reminds me so much of you, but she's still herself and I think I may love her, Tris, a lot." He says sincerely.

"No problem, Zeke. I was just looking out for my big brother. So tell me, where do you see ya'll relationship going?"

"Everywhere. I think Bryce is absolutely perfect and I told her too. I love everything about her, Tris. You don't even know. I've never felt like this with anyone."

"You sound high Zeke."

"She makes me feel high" I chuckle and toss him a drink. I go and sit back down next to Toby and he looks at me expectantly. I kiss his cheek and nod my head towards Zeke and Bryce, who are going to sit on the back patio. The guys give Zeke a thumbs up.

"She's pretty hot Zeke!" _Stupid Uri. Just Stupid. _Zeke was obviously trying to just sneak away from everyone else, but inevitable Uriah Pedrad.

**Bryce POV**

"She's pretty hot Zeke!" Uriah screams as Zeke leads me to the patio. He just shakes his head and chuckles.

"He isn't lying you know?" he whispers once we get outside.

"Oh Shut Up and tell me what you want, Idiot."

"Bryce, I know I've already said this, but I really like you. You're beautiful, funny, cool, and Brycie." He says sincerely, pulling me down in to his lap.

"I really like you too, maybe more than I should."

"There's no maybe for me. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"No doubt." I say cheekily.

**Ouuuu. I'm sorry, I had to get them together. I couldn't wait any longer. I love you guys. I may update soon. R&R. Tell me if you like it. – Rae **


	15. Don't Worry 'bout That

**No school today! This chapter may be happy or drama. IDK yet. Depends on how my fingers and brain feels. – Rae **

**FOUR/TOBIAS POV (it's been a while)**

Zeke and Bryce come back in from the patio holding hands. Zeke has the goofiest smile plastered on his face. Bigger than when Tris or Shauna would mess around with him. I've never seen Zeke, who I now see as my best friend, this happy. Bryce looks up at him and shakes her head, her face flushing with embarrassment.

"Can we play Truth or Dare, now? So, that Zeke will come back from Hawaii or whatever paradise he's imagining me in a bikini in." Bryce sighs, sitting down in the middle of the floor. Zeke smirks and sits next to her, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist. Everybody follows suit by leaning into their boyfriends on the floor or the boyfriend securing her. Tris smiles up at me and kisses my cheek. Everyone looks at her to go first.

"My suggestion, my turn." Bryce says rubbing her hands together evilly.

"My Lord, deliver me from this world of evil! And this nut named Bryce." Tris exclaims worriedly.

"Just for that: Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to switch clothes with," she stares around and her eyes land on me, "Four" Tris doesn't even ask me if I mind. She grabs my hand and leads me to the bathroom up the hall. She gives me her tiny, extremely tiny, shorts, a tank top, and my sweatshirt.

"Remind me gain why you're so freakin' small, Tris"

"I do a lot. Give me your shorts."

"What are you gonna do about a shirt?"

"Sports Bra." I hand her my basketball shorts and wait for her to roll my shorts for the 35th time. She looks so hot with her abs showing. I can't even walk straight from looking at her.

*****one hour later*****

Tris has been called 3 times, me 4 times, Zeke 5 times, Chris and Will 6 times, Uri 4 times, and Marlene 3 times. Everyone has some type of clothes still on.

"Tris", Uri screams, "T or D?"

"T"

"What happened to you back in 8th grade right after you and Zeke got together?"

"Don't worry 'bout that." She mumbles as she takes off her shorts revealing the black shorts I picked for her to wear today. Zeke, Chris, Bryce, and I all look at Tris and she nods, wanting us to think that she's fine.

"Ok. That's it for the Truth or Dare. Let's make plans for tomorrow." Christina says perkily to try and cover up the mental conversation we just had with Tris.

"Since Bryce had the bikini idea earlier, we are going to the beach. I'm pretty sure Tris has enough extra suits and clothes or whatever." Zeke says, happily. A chorus of 'yeahs', 'cools', and 'let's do its' fill the room.

"I am going to bed at 4, now, and waking up at 7. We will be leaving at 9. Good night." Tris screams as she drags me up the stairs. "You all know where the rooms are."

*****NEXT MORNING*****

**Tris POV**

I wake up and pull out all of the swim suits I have. I decide to let Tobias sleep, while I take a shower and cook breakfast. I turn the water on boiling hot and step in. The thought of almost having to relive all the terrible things Andrew did to me in a stupid game makes me wish the water was hotter. Thank God for my friends. If it weren't for Zeke, Bry, Chris, and Toby, the entire group would know. Every night I cry, but last night I bawled. To being abused, taken advantage of, small, ugly. I may be all of these things, but people still love me. Why? I don't know. Chris still makes me feel pretty. Bryce still convinces me otherwise. Zeke still fights for me. Tobias still loves me, misses me, helps me, and just makes me feel safe, better. With that, I turn off the water and spruce up. I throw my hair into a messy bun, put on water proof makeup, and my favorite swim suit with a t-shirt dress. My swimsuit is black. High waist black bottom with cutouts on the sides of my hips and a push up bikini top. Christina, got it for me for Christmas, but I hated it then. I have grown to love it though. It makes me feel better about myself.

I get downstairs with the swimsuits to find everyone else already awake, including Tobias. Bryce and Zeke cooked breakfast. Marlene and Uriah cleaned up. Christina and Will made sure we had everything packed and ready to go. Tobias jut sits on the coach. They have made my day so much easier and it is only 7:45.

"We already showered and what not. We just really want to see the suits you picked for us." Christina says matter-of-factly.

"Ok. Ok. Good morning to ya'll too. Zeke has black trunks, Uriah has gray, Will's got green and white, and Four has deep blue swim shorts to match his eyes. Now for the hard part," I sigh, "Marlene you have a floral bandeau with light pink bottoms, Bryce you've got a dark purple twisted bandeau with high waist boy shorts, Chris…. Red spaghetti strap bralette and white string bottoms."

"What do you have on, Tris?" Toby says with raised eyebrows.

"In due time; in due time." I smirk and shoo all of them up the stairs to change. I hear all the girls squeal, except for Bryce of course, as they run down the steps with the guys being drug behind. Their eyes are wide with shock. I smirk and take off my shirt-dress thing so that we can take a picture or something. Tobias seems to just jump over all of them, nearly breaking his ankle, to get to me.

"You look absolutely... stunning."

"Thanks."

"Lets go you two. Tris, here are your sandals." Bryce said, excited to get to the beach indoors. It is a pretty warm day for October, so we plan to savor it.

When we get there, everyone practically hops out of their cars, screaming and shouting. We all take off our top layers and hop into the water. Uri splashes me and I splash back, but Tobias throws me over his shoulder and tosses me to Zeke. Bright blue water mesmerized my eyes and my laughter rings in my ears. The guys toss us from one person to another quickly as if we're just footballs to them. Eventually, their arms start to get tired and they lead us all back to shore. Will and Chris sit under an umbrella reading, laughing, and talking. Zeke and Bryce, being as alike as they are, fall asleep on a big blanket under an umbrella. _My babies are adorable._

"I'm going to get us some food. I'll be right back." Tobias whispers and kisses my cheek before leaving. I stay in my place on a big flat rock, similar to the one we sat n in the Chasm, and watch the scenes of the beach. After what feels like seconds, but is minutes I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to find Peter.

"Meet me behind the school 9 o'clock tonight. I know about Andrew and I don't care. He wants to see you tonight. You will be there or I will kill you." He smirks at my shocked face. "This can be our little secret, Beatrice" He turns around and walks away saying he same words my 'father' spoke to me everyday 2 years ago for 7 years. I cry hysterically until Tobias comes back. He tries to soothe me, but I can't stop crying. I tell him what happened and I feel his jaw clench above my head. He pulls out his phone and immediately dials Zeke's number angrily to tell him what happened. Zeke says that he'll go. He wants to because he feels like it's his duty.

"Tris, tonight you aren't going anywhere. Nobody is going to that school except for me and the guys."

"NO! I have to go or he will kill me. Peter and Andrew are similar creatures. They do what they say they will."

"They may kill you if you go. You will not go. Peter and Andrew are too strong for you to fight off alone. Last year, you fought off 3 cowards and a smart leader. Peter may seem like a no good, dumb idiot, but he's a leader. Never underestimate your opponents."

"Tobias, I am going alone. That is final. Nobody is too strong for Tris Prior. You and Zeke can wait in the car, but no Will or Uriah and ya'll will not leave that car unless I cry for help. Period."

"Fine."

**This is about to get so real. Next chapter they will go to the school. FourTris will be compromised in the next chapter. Maybe. Strong willed people will clash. R&R. Read and Review. Tell me how it is. What should Peter and Andrew want specifically? - Rae**


	16. Just like Old Times

**Back! This chapter title insinuates that it may be a happy chapter or whatever, but I won't tell you. It would have been up earlier, but I had a debate tournament from 8-4. Here it goes... – Rae**

I put on some normal stretch jeggings, a plain white tee, a sweatshirt, and black and white roshe run Nikes. The tension in the house is so thick, I could literally suffocate on it. Zeke and Bryce sit downstairs on the couch, making no contact with each other what so ever. Tobias and I lie in my room on opposites ends of the bed silently. We are all just waiting for the clock to strike 8:40, so that we can leave and get this over with. I agreed to let Bryce stay because after tonight, I have a feeling I will need the support of a female. A female in the family mostly. At 8:38 Bryce stands in the doorway and just nods gravely. I tell them I need some time alone just to take in a room I may never see again. _That is what I tell them. _But really, I'm sneaking the small hand gun my mother gave me after Andrew left into my waistband.

We all pile into Zeke's silver Porsche, Zeke and Bryce in the front; Bryce has silent tears rolling down her face and Zeke grips the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turn a sickly, greenish white. Tobias and I sit in the back seat; he sitting chewing his gum so hard that I think he broke a few teeth and I laying on my back, my head in his lap, with my eyes closed. I pray the way the missionaries taught Caleb and me when Andrew would drag us to church on Fridays and Sundays. Your eyes closed, thoughts on the Lord, and faith in your mind. I say it in my head.

_I come to you in the only way I know how, Lord. I come to you in prayer to ask for my life. I am asking you for my life physically and emotionally. These people in the world are trying to tear me apart, Lord. Everything I learned from reading your word with what was supposed to be one of your soldiers, my father, is being threatened. They want to remove me, Lord, they want me gone. They don't want to fear anymore because at any time I could turn the other cheek. I could decide not to be a forgiving Christian and become a rat. A rat, the one who could tell. Lord, please don't make me do something I don't want to do. Please don't make me kill or harm anyone, dear God, I just want to live in peace. I don't want to be kidnapped and used in any way that isn't of your will. I just want to be free, almighty, I want to live to serve you and be free of this, Lord. Free me, God Almighty, I thank you for all the great things I have, but I just ask of you one more thing. Free Me. Amen._

"If you need us just shout." Tobias whimpers. He obviously tried to stay strong, but failed. I would be afraid too if I knew this could be the last time I saw him, but I know it isn't. I get out of the car and walk behind the school from the side, where Zeke parked. They want to be in running distance because no good can come from Andrew and Peter. I turn the corner and flip up my hood. Standing under the light near the back door are three figures instead of two. The closer I get, I recognize the third figure as Eric.

"Still looking 12 I see, Beatrice. Could I recommend implants?" Andrew chuckled, folding his hands over his belt buckle.

"I mean sure, you could recommend them, doesn't mean I'll take it into consideration." I spit.

"No need to get feisty. I'm just trying to see to it that my daughter looks her absolute best."

"Says the father who raped and beat his daughter for fun."

"Exactly. I know what you look like, now I can help you."

"Shut up and tell me why I'm here. I lack the time and patience that comes with stupidity."

"I was Erudite, Beatrice."

"Stupidity," I narrow my eyes, "What has stupidity possessed you to want this time? It better not be me." In a swift motion, Eric and Peter are on either side of me, holding me by my upper arms.

"I want you to remember whose boss, Beatrice. Do you remember all of the little secrets we had? All the things I know and you know, that shouldn't be exposed? I come to ensure that nobody knows." He smiles slyly.

"God knows." He slaps me hard and punches me in the stomach 7 times. Just enough to knock the wind from my system. _Just like old times. _I gurgle blood that rises in my throat from the swift attack. Peter and Eric just stand there holding me up, dangling my a few inches above the ground. They start to get frustrated after the 3rd punch when my legs give out.

"How dare you use what I taught you against me?" he straightens his shirt and adjusts his suit coat, "That little baby I had taken from your body by Peter's uncle, Mr. Max, will be left unspoken of. A government official that got his daughter pregnant at 13, no not happening. Also, the time I tried to hang you from your mother's favorite tree in the orchard between the 6th and 8th acre of the home, unspoken of. I also found a few people to keep the reminder fresh in your heads, Peter and Eric. Since I'm not always around, they will be. And they will do their job because I am paying them. One slip up and you die, Beatrice."

"You Wouldn't!"

"But, I would. Nobody would miss such an ugly rag like you. Now before I get on to the real reason you are here and didn't just receive all of this in an email, I have high hopes that you remember the video I took that time when you were about 12?"

"You bet. That was the worst of them all. Not even getting pregnant beat that."

He chuckles, "Good. Peter and Eric have watched this video numerous times and they have agreed to this. So, now talking them out of it. If you ask me, _Tris_, I think they enjoyed watching that video as much as I enjoyed creating it." He then wraps one of his lotion caked, calloused hands and places it on my waste, carelessly. He strokes my cheek and kisses me. _Once, gently. Twice, sloppily. A third time, roughly and heartlessly. _The boys loosen their grip and allow Andrew to take control.

I can't take any more of this. _God, forgive me. _I thrust both of my elbows back at once and grab the gun from my waistband. I shoot Eric in his left foot and Peter in his upper right thigh. They both cry out in pain and I hear quick distant footsteps. I collapse on the ground, shocked at what I just did. Tobias and Zeke run to carry me to the car. Unsurprisingly, Bryce finishes off Andrew in like 3 minutes. She follows us to the car, tears streaking her face, like everyone else. Everyone else meaning Zeke and Tobias.

"Why didn't you call sooner, Tris? Before you had to shoot?"

"I didn't want to look weak, Four."

"You wouldn't. It was brave of you to go. You couldn't handle that situation without shooting."

"Yes, I could. I'm not weak."

"You still couldn't deal!"

"I could and I did. Shut Up! Leave me alone, Four!" I spit like poison.

**Period.**


	17. They know not what they do

**So, I see ya'll enjoyed my last chapter. You're welcome. *kiss emoji* - Rae **

**Tris POV (1 week later)**

"_Beatrice, get down here!"_

"_Yes, Father?" I stutter. Out of nowhere, he strikes me across the face, so hard that I fall. He starts pulling his electrical wire from the computer dramatically slow. He's going to make this as slow and painful as possible. This past week, Caleb and I have been on Christmas break. Caleb and my mother left for California 4 days ago, leaving Andrew and I alone. Since that day, the beatings have gotten so bad. No twelve year old should have to endure this type of pain. This type of lying unconscious for 3 hours while they bleed out every day, for 4 days straight._

"_Lessons will be learned!" he screams as he cocks back for the 17__th__ or 18__th__ time, "Blood will be shed!" 20__th__, "God can't forgive the untamed!" 23__rd__. I let out a pained scream. I'm not supposed to scream, though. Screaming makes it worse. He flips me over and props me against the stairs. He punches me in the jaw, stomach, chest, and then again and again. Once I'm too tired to scream and I start asking God to bless me, my mother, Caleb, and for him to deliver Andrew, I am drug to my feet. Instead of up the stairs, like usually, he drags me out of the back door and through the yard. When we reach the big apple tree in the orchard, my mother's favorite, he stops. I look up to see a rope draped over the braches._

"_Stand up!" he pushes me towards the it, "I am prepared to take you out of your misery and let God do what he sees fit with you." He continues, tying the thick, cascading, hay constructed fibers around my neck. He walks behind me, to the other end of the rope, which is knotted as well and begins to hoist me above the moist soil._

"_Lord, forgive my father. He always wants what's best for me, but he continues to sin throughout the process. Forgive him, for he know not what he do!" I scream the last part, imitating what Jesus said on the cross. When I say those words, I am dropped back onto the soil and kicked twice in the ribs. Andrew's heavy footsteps begin to chew at the ground beneath him as he walks away in awe._

I wake up and just cry until Bryce wraps her arms around me, whispering soothing words in my ear. I've been sleeping at her house hoping to minimize the dreams. I have been having dreams like that since the night I decided to let Andrew explain what he wanted, instead of just killing him. Andrew is the reason that I'm afraid to go to church, talk to my mother, have fun, and be myself.

"Go ahead and get ready for school, Tris. I'll be waiting." She says rubbing my back one last time. I go and take a scolding hot shower, like any other day, and clean myself completely. I throw on the first thing I find: black leggings, a black knit sweater, and black combat boots. I decide to leave my hair down and curly today. I go down stairs to find Bryce standing at the front door smirking at a text message.

"Zeke?" I ask.

"Nah, Four." She laughs.

"What? Why?"

"Don't worry. It's a secret." She locks the door behind us as we walk down the driveway to my car. We hop in and start up the school.

"So, Trissy, why have you been ignoring Four? I know you miss him."

"I'm scared, Bry. You're the only one I told what Andrew said because I don't want those looks. What if he thinks I'm a freak?"

"He won't; trust me." She says climbing out of the passenger seat and walking away.

*****MUSIC CLASS*****

I sit down in my usual spot, on the front row next to Christina. Tobias comes to sit next to me, but I drop my bag in that chair almost immediately. No matter how many weird looks people give me, especially Tori, I continue to ignore Tobias. Tori just nods at me and shakes her head.

"So today before we start," she rubs hers hands together evilly, "Someone has made a special request to perform and from what I've been seeing these past few days, I should allow this request." Bryce, Chris and Mar stand up dramatically and make their way to the front of the class. For the first time today, I notice that they are matching. All three of them wear black skin-tight jeans, long sleeved galaxy print crop tops, and gray Jordans.

"Tris, this is for you." Christina starts.

All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air, said show me something  
He said, if you dare come a little closer

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay

It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take, it's given

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay

Oohh the reason I hold on  
Oohh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay... Stay...  
I want you to stay, Ooooohh I want you to stay.

Right as they finish the song, my phone vibrates: _Tris, what's wrong? Talk to me. I want you to stay with me. – Toby _

_Meet me outside of the cafeteria at lunch. I need to stay with you. – Tris_

**The dream was very hard for me to write without crying, but I think ya'll deserved to know how one of those events Andrew mentioned actually happened. I may update again tonight, but I'm not sure. Review. – Rae **


	18. Melting

**Hehehe. I am loving writing this. *clap emoji* *splurge emoji* - Rae**

**Tris POV**

I don't even know how I'm going to explain all of this to Tobias. I haven't even told him about Andrew attempting murder in any way possible. Now, I'm just about to splurge all of this to him in like 45 minutes.

"What's wrong, Tris? Talk to me." He pleads.

"Follow me." I tell him, turning the corner to sit against the lockers. I wring my hands nervously and give him a shy smile. "So I know you're probably wondering what Andrew told me the other day. So here goes nothing." I tell him everything that happened. Andrew threatening me, making Peter and Eric accomplices, Andrew telling me I'm ugly, and my retaliations. By the end of all of this, Tobias just cries, but not loudly. He cries silently. His defined jaw clenched tightly, his ears sticking out more than usual, and his fists clenching and unclenching, causing his biceps to flex. I know I shouldn't be looking at him so adorningly at the moment, but I can't help myself. If I had a sketchpad with me, I would draw this moment. His concerned voice breaks my thoughts.

"How have you been, Tris?"

"It depends on what you mean by 'how have you been?'." I put air quotes around it.

"Tris, I mean have you been sleeping well? Have you been crying more than usual? Has your mind been all over the place? Are you eating right? Please don't make me think about se – self – self harm."

"No, I haven't been sleeping well; I've been terrible dreams actually. Yes, I've been crying a whole lot more. My mind has been in my behind all week. I am not sure about eating; Bryce said I slacked a little. Self-harm, Tobias, never. I wouldn't cut; it's just not my thing." He pulls me into his lap and kisses both of my palms. I straddle him, and put my hands on his wrist to do the same to him.

"What do you mean dreams?" he whimpers.

"I had to relive the horrible things he did to me. Last night, he tried to hang me. I never told you about that instance, but he tried to hang me from my mother's favorite tree in the orchard." Tobias pushes me off of his lap, and stands up, pulling me along with him. He just walks, all the way out of the front doors of the school, and to my car without a word.

"Home. We're going home. Yes, I consider your house home." he says. He takes my lanyard from my back pocket, it has my keys on it, and gets in on the driver's side. I turn on the radio to fill the void of silence. For once, both of us have nothing to say to each other; the silence between us is awkward and uncomfortable. I can see the gears turning in Tobias's head constantly, dismissing unacceptable answers to whatever questions he is asking himself. He pulls into the garage, and I get out to start, but he grasps my elbow.

"Yes?"

"What do you want to do? I'm more than sure Bryce wasn't allowing you to do anything." He's right. Bryce kept me under close restriction because I was one to have a few crazy thoughts, at one time or another. I wasn't allowed to do anything I enjoyed, with the exception of drawing or being on my phone. Tobias, on the other hand, will allow me to do anything, and he will support me.

"Ball. I want to go to our private practice field and play ball. We have a machine that will throw me all kinds of things: grounders, pop-ups, line drives, even hoppers. All I want you to do is play first base catch and everything I throw. Then, be my pitcher as I play catcher."

"Simple enough."

"Not done," I say, "Then, I want to go and dance. We have a competition Saturday, and I haven't rehearsed at all. Done."

"That's my girl!" he says, cupping my cheeks for a kiss. We then go to my room to change. I change into gray Lullemon workout leggings, a deep red cropped cami, and one of Toby's sweatshirts; he wears black jogging pants, a navy long sleeved Nike shirt, and black Nike shoes. We pack our bags for the walk to my field. I pack my cleats, dance shoes, Powerade, my glove, and my catcher's equipment. Tobias only packs his glove and a Powerade. The walk is only about 10 minutes, but it feels shorter. We occupied ourselves with silliness and games. The awkwardness between us has melted away, in such a short period of time. 20 minutes to be specific.

I click on the machine and run to my spot, third base. Given, that I only have 40 seconds before the softballs start shooting out at high speeds, I prefer to be there before the ball. The first one is an easy line drive to my left. The play I made would have counted as a double out; I caught the ball in the air and made a perfect throw to Toby at first base. The second play wasn't much different, only difference being that it was a ground ball. Therefore, it only counted as one out. I continue on like this for the next half hour, Tobias screaming words of encouragement the entire time to boost my self-esteem. He pitches a series of fast strikes to me in different styles, but I only miss 3 of the 20. We finish on the field in a hour and head over to the studio.

"I want to watch my beautiful girlfriend do a beautiful solo, Trissy!"

"Shut up and follow me, Goofball." I lead him into the main studio that has surround sound and 4 walls of mirrors. I start stretching, and changing: taking off my sweatshirt and changing shoes. I click the remote to start the music. Tobias's eyes immediately snap to attention when he recognizes this as one of my favorite songs.

_Tell me what you say now?  
Tell me what you say  
Come again?_

If you cannot stay down  
Then you do not have to pretend  
Like there is no way out  
I shoulda never let you in  
Cause you got me face down

And don't take this personal  
But you're the worst  
You know what you've done to me  
And although it hurts I know  
I just can't keep runnin' away

_[Hook:]__  
I don't need you __[x4]__  
But I want you  
I don't mean to __[x4]__  
But I love you_

Tell me what you say now  
Tell me what you say?  
You said that you would come again  
You (said) that we would remain friends but  
You know that I do not depend on  
Nothing or no one  
So why would you show up  
So uninvited then  
Just change my mind like that

Please don't take this personal  
But you ain't shit  
And you weren't special  
Til I made you so  
You better act like you know  
That I've been through worse than you  
I just can't keep running away  
(But I don't need you)

_[Hook]___

Everybody's like  
He's no item  
Please don't like em  
He don't wife em  
He one nights em  
I never listened  
No  
I shoulda figured though  
All that shit you was spittin'  
So unoriginal  
But it was you  
So I was with it  
Then tell you the truth  
Wish we never did it

Cause I usually do  
Stick to the business  
But you came out the blue  
And then you just flipped it  
God damn baby  
My mind's blown  
Be forgettin'  
You live in a different time zone  
Think I know what this is  
It's just the time's wrong  
Yeah I know what you did  
But baby I'm grown  
And my love is patient  
And kind, and ish  
This is real we can build  
Through different types of ish  
If you was really the realest  
Wouldn't be fightin' it  
I think your pride is just  
In the way  
Funny how everything changed  
Once you got all that you wanted  
Nothing was ever the same

_[Hook:]__  
And though  
I don't need you __[x4]__  
I still want you  
I don't mean to __[x4]__  
But I love you_

I don't need you _[x4]__  
But I want you  
I don't mean to __[x4]__  
But I love you_

As I stand from my finishing pose, Tobias starts clapping and whistling.

"I just got an idea."

"What is it?"

"I'm taking you on a date to make your worst better."

"Let's kick it."

**The song was The Worst by Jhene AIko. It really is one of my favorites. GO check it out. R&R. Tell me how it is. Anyone who was been leaving kid encouraging reviews: Thank You. Keep it up! I want to know what you think. - Rae  
**


	19. Back to Basics

**Long Saturday on my end, but I'm here now! I just found how to update from my phone, so I will probably be updating more than 2 or 3 times a week now. On to the chapter… - Rae **

**Tris POV**

"Where are we going on this date?"

"We, you and I, are going to the Pit, and then we will meet the rest of the group at the bowling alley."

"You should've just stopped at Pit, Toby." I chuckle. We pull into the garage and rush inside, for the second time today, to go change. I tell Tobias that I'm going to take a shower because I am sticky in places that shouldn't be stuck. He says he'll use the guest bathroom up the hall to do the same, but he doesn't go into as much detail as I did. I set my water to high power and high heat and let it run a little. I light one of the aromatherapy candles my mother gave me for my times like these. _Vanilla Rose._ Two of the most soothing scents in the world. I blast my Drake playlist and step in, washing away physical and emotional aches. I scrub for like 20 minutes before I give up trying to wash away aches and just step out.

I brush my hair through, leaving it down. I do my makeup: gold eyeliner, pink watermelon flavored lip gloss, and mascara. I take extra time picking my outfit because tonight is going to be special. I don't care if it wasn't planned, I will still make it the best day of the last 2 weeks. I finally pick my tight leather pants, an Oklahoma City, Kevin Durant, basketball jersey; and my Gamma Blue Jordans. I worked so hard on this outfit that Christina and Bryce would deem it more than presentable. I turn to pick up my phone and my cash off the bed, but there's a knock on the door before I can finish.

"Knock. Knock, bae."

"I'm coming, Toby." I turn around and straighten my jersey. He stares at me will his boyish half grin. "Like what you see?"

"Mhmmm." He says, grabbing my hand. We walk down the stairs and into the garage. The entire ride to the Pit, I can't wipe the stupid grin off of my face. Tobias just laughs to himself and shakes his head. We pull up to the Pit and get Zeke's signature booth in the back.

"What can I get for you guys?" The waitress says.

"How about Shrimp Alfredo Pasta, A Spicy Queso Burger, and a caramel fudge brownie. With two Sprites." I love the way he takes control of a situation. The waitress comes back 15 minutes later with our food.

"Toby, can I have half of that burger for half of my pasta?"

"Sure, Trissy Poo."

"Don't call me that." We split the food over light hearted conversation about random things. Like when I met the group or when Uri had multiple failed attempts at hooking Zeke and me up. I even mention the time Chris dissed a teacher for wearing chipped nail polish. The entire time, Tobias just laughs. Constantly. Eventually, we finish and pay for our meal. We head to the bowling aley.

"Ready to lose, Tris?"

"On the contrary, Toby. I have you know that I am the best bowler in the group."

"We'll see." He rolls his eyes and parks the car. We walk to the front door and find everyone else there. The guys all whistle at me, unsurprisingly, and dap us off. The girls just hug me in approval, with the exception of Bryce.

"About Time. Jesus!" Bryce says.

"Hi cuzzo."

"Wassup, Tris. I was just kidding. I and Zeke just got here too. I'm glad you look better than this morning." She says in a slight whisper. I just smile in thanks, grateful that she turned down her loud practices for a minute or so. We all crowd the desk, paying for 3 games and shoes. The workers get a bit frustrated with our childish riddled shoe sizes. I was the square root of 49, Zeke was Miley Cyrus's age minus 10, Uri was a straight 10 _(lazy idiot)_, and Toby was 5x5-3.

"These shoes make my outfit look hideous." Chris whines. She has on a long sleeved, gray skater dress, and skin tone tights with light pink 7-inch heels. She looks cute just not to go bowling.

"Let the games begin!" Uri screams, getting the entire place's attention. We bowl for the next hour and a half. I beat everyone, except Tobias.

_Tobias_

_Tris_

_Bryce_

_Zeke_

_Uri_

_Will_

_Marlene_

_Christina_

As we leave, I announce that my mom rented a suite for the group, for Christmas break. I wasn't going to go, but tonight changed my mind.

_We are going Christmas break shopping tomrow. We have one week to prepare. – Christina_

**Sorry, it is kinda short, but I thought I would make the group happy for a while. I am going to see Divergent tonight at 7:50. I'll fill ya'll in later. Get me to 55 reviews please! – Rae **


	20. What a Day

**Divergent, honestly, was pretty good. I kept trying to find flaws or stuff that was missed. I didn't find too much the overall was there. My brother and dad hadn't read the book and they still didn't have too many confused questions. It was just a few, what does that mean? Or what's about to happen? Now on to the chapter… - Rae**

**Tris POV**

_ ._

"Hello?" I answer groggily.

"Tris get your behind out of that bed now."

"Why, Chris."

"Shopping"

"Can't we go tomorrow?"

"Bryce and you have dance tomorrow. Get up, wake up Four, and meet us at the mall. You have 20 minutes." I hang up the phone and wake Tobias, he sleeps over a lot more often now. We go our separate ways to take showers and get ready. I light a lavender candle and just take a shower. An ache-free shower. When I get out, I put on eyeliner, mascara, and clear gloss. Nothing special. I decide on something easy to change in and out of: blue leggings, a white tank top, and a black cardigan with black combat boots. I go downstairs to find Tobias standing at the front door with two huge slices of heaven. Dauntless Chocolate Cake, the best delicacy on earth. I sprint across the floor, snatch the cake, and run to the car. Tobias gets into the car chuckling.

"You don't even understand how much I love you right now, Toby!" I scream taking another big bite of cake.

"Is it any more than any other time?"  
"Maybe. Cake is included in the equation."

"Wow, Tris." He shakes his head. He stops in front of the mall to drop me off, and goes to park the car. Everyone else is already here.

"Tris Rose Prior, is that a freakin' piece of Dauntless Chocolate Cake?" Uriah screams incredulously. I nod, taking another huge bite. They all gasp. Tobias walks up behind me and puts an arm around my waist, eating his cake with the other. They all gasp again. Zeke and Uriah feign death over the cake.

"Okay, this is going too far! Get the heck up off the ground! I am practically doing you fatties a favor!" I say, quite embarrassed. They get up and dust themselves off. We all drag our boyfriends inside, fully aware that the sooner this gets started the sooner it is over. _Christina Daylon._ She drags all of the girls into the first store, Forever21 and gives Will a list of stores to 'explore with the guys'. I almost laugh when I see the horror on their faces as they read the list. They thought this mall trip was only for us, females in the group.

_H&M_

_Aeropostale_

_Hollister_

_Abercrombie_

_Pacsun _

_American Eagle_

_Journeyz_

_Bath and Body Works (no stank people on my trip) – Love Chrissy! 33_

Christina, Marlene, and Bryce all look for clothes, occasionally picking up something for me. Christina picked me up 2 pairs of black jeans, one ripped the others high-waisted; Bryce got me some crop tops and muscle tees; and Marlene got me some shorts and harem pants. California never gets cold, so we all look for spring and summer outfits. Next we hit Rue21: nothing. Love culture: a denim romper and a pink fitted skirt. Wet Seal: skirts, _too many skirts. _H&M: oversized tees (really cute).

We meet the boys in the food court to go home. Everyone starts heading towards the front door, but Christina stops us.

"Oh no you don't, one more stop."

"Why, Christina!" I say, recognizing where she is dragging me. _Victoria's Secret._ I stop and sit on the floor, in the middle of the mall. Chris makes one gesture with her hand, and I am swept off my feet and over Tobias's shoulder.

"You planned this! I will kill both of you!" I scream, while everyone else laughs. Christina picks up a bunch of bras, but she doesn't even know my size. I smirk.

"Bryce, what size is Tris?"  
"34C, Chris." She says with a fake smile and the flip of her hair.

"I hate you all!" I say. "I can't believe Four had something to do with this."

"Sorry, babe. I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

I shake my head and walk all the way to the car, leaving everyone else behind. They try to call after me, but I just keep going. Tobias follows me out with a big pink bag and a sorry look.

"Tris, I'm sorry. I didn't think about it. The decision was selfish of me."

"Chasm." He doesn't ask questions. He just drives all the way there. He pulls deep into the wooded area overlooking the Chasm and shuts the car off. I get out without a word and walk to our spot at the bottom. He follows me. He sits first and pulls me into his lap.

"Talk to me, Tris."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you bring me in there? You know I am not too confident in how I look. Especially after Andrew, Peter, and Eric."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Tris. I thought I was helping you, but I guess not. I'm turning into him. Only caring about myself."

"Don't say that. You will never be like him. I won't let you because I love you. I'm not sure how, but I do. I just want to know: do you love me? Well, how?" Instead of answering me, he sings. I hadn't heard this song since me and Zeke started dating. Then, it was my favorite and now it brings back memories. He rocks me back and forth on the rock, while he sings.

_Cut the music up, little louder_

yeah

You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out  
How to love  
How to love

You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now you're in a corner tryna put it together  
How to love  
How to love

For a second you were here  
Now you over there  
It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body  
Like you never had a love  
Never had a love

When you was just a youngin' your looks were so precious  
But now your grown up  
So fly it's like a blessing but you can't have a man look at you for five seconds  
Without you being insecure  
You never credit yourself, so when you got older  
It's seems like you came back ten times over  
Now you're sitting here in this damn corner  
Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulders

See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out  
How to love  
How to love

See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now you're in this corner tryna put it together  
How to love  
How to love

For a second you were here  
Now you over there  
It's hard not to stare the way you moving your body  
Like you never had a love  
Had a love

Oh, you had a lot of dreams that transformed to visions  
The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions  
But it wasn't your fault  
Wasn't in your intentions  
To be the one here talking to me  
Be the one listenin'  
But I admire your popping bottles and dippin'  
Just as much as you admire bartending and stripping  
Baby, so don't be mad  
Nobody else tripping  
You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook

See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out  
How to love  
How to love

See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now you in this corner tryna put it together  
How to love  
How to love

Oh,  
See I just want you to know  
That you deserve the best  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
Yeah

And I want you to know, you're far from the usual  
Far from the usual

You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out  
How to love  
How to love

See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now you in this corner tryna put it together  
How to love  
How to love

See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out  
How to love  
How to love

Yeah, see you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now you in this corner tryna put it together  
How to love  
How to love, mmmm.

By the end of the song, I've turned to straddle him. My head got snuggled into his neck to hide my tears, but he still rocked me like a baby.

"You don't have to be strong, Tris. It's just me."

"I know, Toby."

He picks me up and starts walking, "Where are we going?"

"My gorgeous, talented girlfriend has a dance competition tomorrow. She needs rest."

**Fourtris just gave me life. Review Please! – Rae **


	21. Kansas

**Im back. Listening my music and writing. Im on my phone this time. Writing the dance competition and other stuff chapter. - Rae **

Tris POV

Bryce,Christina,Zeke,Tobias, and I are all backstage in one the team dressing rooms. On Pointe Chicago dance academy gets two rooms. One being for Bryce and me specifically. Bryce is in the corner stretching like crazy;it's how she gets over nerves. Not saying that I do any better; I have the same habits. We have both been through some pretty rough things together. We just always found better ways of coping. The one we use for dancing is stretch and dance. Chris comes along to do what she does: Doll us up. "

Costume time,ladies". She claps her hands,snapping us out of our trances. The boys eyes start dancing around effortlessly, waiting for us to come out in skimpy dance costumes. This competition judges duets first, so thats our first costume. Bryce has simple black high waisted spandex shorts and a sparkly bra top with a jean shirt tied around her waist. I have high waisted blue jean leggings and a black bra top. We both have our hair running down our backs in huge ringlets, our bangs twisted back on both sides. Our make up is what I wear everyday anyway. My phone starts ringing and it's a blocked number. Tobias answers before I get the chance. Although, I can't hear the other half of the conversation, I know it is bad. Tobias said nothing the entire time the phone was to his ear. His eyes only widened. And the conversation lasted only 7 seconds. "

Who was that?" "

Andrew"

"Get out! This isn't a joke, Four! Get out!"

"I'm not kidding, Tris. All he said was 'I'm here to see you dance, Beatrice.'Then he hung up. "

"You girls are set to be backstage at this time," said one of the performance directors, stepping in for two seconds to announce this. I get up and walk out of the door. Once backstage, the Zeke and Four pull Bryce and I to a corner, leaving Christina to find herself a seat in the audience or Andrew.

" Ya'll about to kill it!" Zeke flashes a smile.

"Thanks. " Bryce says for both of us.

"Just go out there and do you, Tris. Let Andrew know that he didn't effect you too much. " Tobias's breathe nips at my ear lobe. With three minutes left, the boys kiss their respective girlfriends, Bryce and I, for about 45 seconds before the younger kids get engrossed. They go to find their seats as me and Bryce take our places.

"Please welcome Tris Prior and Bryce France performing Partition!" The announcer's voice rings out. We go out there in our own zones. We dance alone, but on the same stage, connecting when needed for different cues. Some being back flips, aerials, or extreme turn sections. Some would say that we did two hip hop solos, but honestly the partner connections Bryce and I make when we're on the stage build our duets every time. We dance from our mind. Right now, I'm more than positive Bryce is just dancing to Partition for Zeke at her place, me doing the same for Toby. The music cuts as we enter the wings on the side of the stage. When we get to the room, it erupts into Dauntless cheers. They die down rather quickly. Zeke, Tobias, and Christina's eyes widen in shock or fear, possibly anger. I turn slowly to see Andrew with a injured Peter and Eric, both on crutches from being shot.

"I didn't approve of your performance,Beatrice."

"Speak,Andrew."

"Excuse me?"

"You are in the government. I am more than positive that you are a man of many phonetical words. If you can't catch your tongue, get out!" The boys gave risen from their chairs to stand behind me, Bryce and Christina.

"Just came to warn you. The next week or two will be hell at your home. I hope you are planning on leaving for spring break. Traitors are never recognizable in the family. " he smirked.

I slam the door in his face and shake my head in thought. _Is it Caleb? What is going to happen? Is my life at risk? My friends? Tobias? I_ bundle myself in the corner and think. At some point during this period, Tobias sits behind me and I lean into his chest. I'm not exactly sure when though, my consciousness of time has disappeared. It is not until Christina tells me to change for my solo, that I move. I move aimlessly, but I move. For my solo my costume is lazy and careless to represent the pain of the song. Much like the pain I have going right now. Its a large lavender t shirt, like the one Tobias lends me. The large part.

"Please do me the favor of welcoming Tris Prior to the stage with hr dance entitled You Are!" I dance. I spot Andrew,Peter and Eric and I dance. I see Christina, Tobias, and Zeke and I dance. I just dance, all the way through my music. I actually start crying real tears at some point. Bonus points: runny makeup on sad solo. We made a clean sweep. Winning first place in every category and then some. Best performance; Tris Prior. Best Facial; Bryce France. Best Costumes; Partition. In an effort to celebrate, Tobias and I go to the Pit for dinner. Both of us obviously preoccupied.

"You do know we are in trouble?" He asks.

"We're not in Kansas anymore, Toby."

** I liked this chapter. It set up some plot stuff. I'm not sure what is happening in this story next week but I will. Eventually. Reviewwwwww! - Rae**


	22. Been a While

**As you all know they have a big vacation coming up, this is that vacation. This chapter will start from the day they are leaving. Also, I cannot decide what POVs I should do; I need you guys' opinion. On to California – Rae **

**Tris POV**

We all boarded the plane to California about 45 minutes ago. We were all tired this morning, seeing as we had to be at the airport for 6 because our flight left at 8. Most of them are asleep with the exception of Tobias and me. He sat next to me with Zeke and Bryce behind us, Uri and Mar in front, and Chris and Will across from us. Both of us condensed in our own thoughts. Mine almost bringing tears to my eyes. Tobias's making him clench my hand so tightly that my circulation is something I yearn for.

"What's bothering you?" I ask.

"Marcus." He spits angrily.

"What about him?"

"He came back last night and tried to tell me that I couldn't go on the trip. I told him I was going."

"I'm more than positive he didn't take to that too well."

"He beat me; he took to that well. He got to asking who invited me and I told him about you. He said some terrible things about you, Tris. It hurt me to hear them more than his belt."

"Toby, don't worry about me. I just let them talk; give them their satisfaction. They talkin' now because they wanna remember me ten years from now."

"He wasn't just talking about you as a person."

"What do you mean?"

"He said you are 'emotionally unstable from being surrounded by such a great man as Andrew who only wanted the best of you or none'"

"Where does M- Mar- Marcus work?"

"Government district."

"He knows Andrew." He doesn't answer me anymore. Our thoughts overtake our minds again. We hold each other's hands like they are our lifelines. I drift into a deep, troubled sleep. My focus paining my brain.

Tobias shakes my shoulders and tells me we have landed. We all get off of the plane, stretching and groaning, making our way to baggage claim. My mother sent one of her best assistants (and boyfriend of the late) to pick us up and bring us to this suite that lies in a hotel, which sits on a beach. We get to the baggage center to find Harrison already here our suit cases loaded on a cart and the car parked outside.

"Hey Harrison" I smile

"Hey, Tris, how you been lately?"

"Could be better. You?"

"Great, actually!"

"That's nice."

"Care to introduce me to the newbie" he asks giving Tobias a good once over.

"This is Four, my boyfriend."

"Ok." He scoffs, not pushing it. We ride to the hotel in complete silence, everyone taking in the beauty of California. Harrison pulls up at the hotel all too soon, stopping the motion picture of scenery. I go to check us in, so that we can see what is going to happen for the rest of the day.

"Hi, I believe my mother made a reservation under the name Prior?"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Your job, ma'am, is to check me in, assign me a room, and give me a room key. That is all you get paid to do. Do it."

"And if I don't want to?"

"The woman that made the reservation, my mother, is Natalie Prior." The woman perks up immediately, not wanting to lose her job. I finally get a good look at her and her name tag, Madison. At the sight of Tobias, she fluffs her blonde hair, rubs together her vividly pink lips, and pushes her chest out with a flirtatious giggle. She hands me our room key and gives us the suite number, 218. Out of my peripheral vision I watch her hand Tobias a receipt with her number written on the bottom.

"We need to hook up. Tomorrow?"

"Or Nahhh!" He screams, causing all of us to laugh hysterically. She gives us the finger and leaves the desk. We bid Harrison goodbye and go to the room. Uriah and Zeke almost faint when we get there.

"Me and Tris call the huge room!" Four says.

"But, we wanted the big one." Zeke and Bryce whine at the same time. Tobias is long gone by the time they finish the sentence, our bags in hand. Everyone else picks their rooms slowly, whinely. Eventually, we all gather back in the main room to discuss what we are doing today. Usually, Christina or Uriah make the suggestions, but both of them have no idea where to start in California. We all just sit around the small coffee table staring at one another.

"Tris," Bryce starts, plopping down in Zeke's lap, "what about that huge music festival that always goes on around Christmas, a few blocks over from Rodeo?"

"Everybody go change! Ya'll are about to experience the best everything ever!" I say running to my door. Tobias follows suit, closing the door behind him. Before I can get far, he pushes me against the wall and smiles.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"I agree, Toby." I say, connecting my lips with his. His hands find my waist and mine tangle in his hair. We stay this way for about 5 minutes, only breaking away for air before going back in. The last time around, his lips find my collarbone, where he kisses my ravens I got a week ago.

"_I want a tattoo."_

"_What?" he says._

"_I want a tattoo."_

"_For what?"_

"_My loyal family and you." I said with a small smile. We drive to the tattoo shop that Bryce gets her arm filled out at. I look through a big book, eyeing every design like a hawk. I run across a small black raven and smile._

"_I want three of these right here," I point to my collarbone, "flying to my heart,"_

"_What are they for?" the man asks me whilst preparing his inks and sketches._

"_My mother, brother, and boyfriend."_

"_The one over there?" He nods his head towards Tobias sitting in a chair. He tries to keep conversation to distract me from the stinging pain of my breaking skin._

"_Yeah." I responded dreamily._

"_He seems like a good one. Better than I ever was."_

"_He is a keeper."_

I end up pushing Toby away when I start to feel a crunching of discomfort in my stomach. I don't say anything and neither does he, he nods knowingly and I walk away. My fear of intimacy isn't discussable. I pick out studded black jean shorts and a flowy gray tank top with silver sandals. I throw my hair up in a messy bun and grab my sunglasses. Tobias changed into camouflage shorts, a black tee shirt, and his Oreo Jordans. We go into the living room to find everyone else already waiting.

"Took you two long enough!" Will groans matter-of-factly.

**Somewhat of a filler chapter. But, like I said before, I need help. Give me some reviews so that I can make this chapter not count. I am running out of good stuff to help with my plot. I am on my knees… - Rae **


	23. Plans with Catches

**Hello Lovelies. I need ideas…. That is all I will say. – Rae **

**Tris POV**

We leave the suite loudly, disturbing all of the other guests. As we are walking out of the front doors the woman I argued with earlier, Madison, stops us. She pulls the boys aside and starts whispering things to them. Being the Dauntless they are, the boys don't hesitate to get loud with her.

"I don't like you!" Uriah screams.

"You are going to have the hardest two weeks of your job." Zeke says annoyed.

"I already told you how I feel about tomorrow. I refuse to cheat!" Tobias says calmly.

"Let me explain to you how this will work. You will watch all four of us stroll out of those doors with our girlfriends and you will smile about it. We don't want you. To be honest, what kind of fool you look like trying to hook up with four guys at the same time?" Will inquires, his Erudite side taking over.

"None of them are pretty anyway." Madison says.

"What's the problem, sweetie?" Marlene asks Uriah with fake sweetness.

"Madison wanted us all ditch ya'll and come hang with her tomorrow. She is absolutely nuts, Mar. Can I kill her?" Uriah reasons.

"No, but I can." I start, "Listen Madison, we don't like you and aren't afraid of you. I can be the first to tell you we don't take this kind of mess from nobody. I have been jumped and won the fight. Zeke fought with a broken wrist once. Marlene fought a teacher. Uriah fought a drunk guy, who was older than him. Will and Christina have fought too many people to count. Bryce beat up her sad excuse for a cousin, he's like 47. Four can kill you, or anyone for that matter, with a single punch."

"You still ugly." She murmurs as we leave. I decide against turning back to beat her up, mostly because all of the guys were restraining me. Bryce and I lead the way to the festival. The loud music hits up from two blocks away. We all sprint the last two blocks. This is going to be fun.

**Let's pretend that they have had a great week and a half. They all got each other cash for Christmas and went shopping the next day. They got a lot of new stuff with the help of the girls. They are packing up to leave now. Proceed on… **

Packing is always the least fun of the trip. Especially if you take the trip with Bryce and Christina. It's just so much shopping. I got enough clothes to last until my grandkids need prom dresses and tuxes. Earlier this week, I got a call from my mom. She was just checking up on me, the usual. We talked at length about my first semester. I told her about Tobias, which include breaking up with Zeke and the details, Zeke dating Shauna, then Bryce loving Zeke. She was, of course, a little disappointed that I'd cheated on Zeke, but she was happy that I was happy, especially after I told her about Zeke cheating too. My mother had always questioned Shauna, but she'd never expected so low of her. Just like the rest of us. She said Caleb had told her about Shauna, as well. Then, rambling off the entire undying love story Caleb told her about Shauna; he could care less about a heartbroken Susan. Overall, talking to her brightened my day and the remaining of my week.

"Come on, Tris. We have to get going."

"Grab my bags, Toby."

"As you wish, your highness." He chuckles. I go to wait in the hall with the rest of the girls. We laugh as the boys struggle through the suite. Out of the blue, my phone starts ringing. _Unknown Number._

_"Beatrice Prior?"_

_"This is she. Is there a problem?"_

_"No ma'am. I would consider it more of a tragedy."_

_"What is this tragedy you speak of?"_

_"Your mother and brother were found shot in your home."_

_"What?"_

_"They were both shot ; Caleb in the legs twice and your mother in the abdomen. Your brother was in his room and your mother in the dining area."_

_"Are they d- de-dead?"_

_"No but their conditions are really horrific."_

_"Please. There must be some mistake?"_

_"I'm afraid not, ma'am. We were calling to ask if you could return home to sign paperwork and help us with the investigation, but I only have one question I am required to ask."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you have any suspicions of who committed this crime?"_

_"Yes sir, I do. Andrew Prior, my father."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Good bye."_

I cry until I can't make anymore sounds. Nobody knows what is wrong because I can't quite manage to talk. They could die. Andrew had this all planned, his warning was legit. Tobias just continues to craddle me in his arms,suggesting we stay an extra day. I shake my head in disagreement, trying to walk. My legs gave out and my eyes overflowed with teats the minute I hung up the phone.

"Tris,baby, work with me. "

"Andrew shot them."

**Here yall go. Sorry it took so long. Thank me because Natalie and Caleb were almost dead. What do you guys think about a sequel after this one? PM me if you have good ideas or would like to be the person I bounce my ideas off of. Reviewwwwww!**


	24. A loss

**Yeah, I'm on spring break, so I will have a good consistency for the next week and a half or so. I want at least 30 chapters and 100 reviews by the end of spring break. *kiss emoji* - Rae**

**Tris POV (3 days later)**

Sometimes a loss of blood causes a loss of effort. A loss of effort results in a loss of life. A loss of life means no imagination. And no imagination means a deep slumber overrides the surface of the human form. The slumber pulls the form away from other humans in a way, but in others, leaving it there. The form still hears everything and breathes unassisted; it just doesn't respond. It remains in its own world contemplating a huge decision. Shall I live or shall I leave this place? The place where I have people to hate me, strike me down, and make meaningless attacks until they have gotten what they desire. My mother is making such a decision. I hope she decides to leave this place. I hope she decides to let go while she has a chance. I wouldn't blame her. I know she wouldn't want to leave because things have been going so well, but in the end the only way out of this world is to leave. Some people leave by force and others – others leave by freewill.

Harrison and I have numbed our butts sitting on the couch in my mother's room for 3 days. Tobias comes by everyday too because he had hopes of having a motherly figure in his life. Although he hadn't met my mother, he felt the emotional connection as well. In fact, when we got to the hospital he sat here under me and cried with me. We eventually stopped, but cried more when Harrison finally got here. He told us that she was coming to surprise Caleb and me for a few days before she got on a plane to Toronto to present a new line of ideas and fragrances to a potential associate. He was already on the way when he got the news. _To propose to her_, it was going to be her surprise, but we all got a larger surprise. The results of it landed us in this hospital room. Caleb is awake and healthy, with the exception of four bullet wounds. One in each arm and leg. He said they tortured him with bullets.

This is all too much for me to handle. I haven't eaten since California and the entire group has been a nervous wreck. They all text me anytime they have the chance to see 'Is your mom and Caleb ok?' 'Are her chances getting slimmer?' 'Are you ok?'. It kills me to answer their questions because the answers keep getting worse. No, they aren't ok. Yes, the longer she is in a coma, the slimmer her chances. Heck no, I ain't ok. I start to cry again. Harrison pulls me closer to him and kisses my temple.

"I think you should go. Get some rest, some food. Go clear your head." He says quietly. He says it like he's afraid to wake my mother. To make it easier on himself, he always says 'she's just asleep, Harrison. Nat was just tired.' He tells himself this all the time.

"But –"

"Go home, Tris. Nat wouldn't want you sitting here crying and anticipating the worst. Don't plan a funeral before the corpse has checked into the morgue."

"Thanks, Harrison. I just want you to know, you're the dad I never got. I need a father."

"I got you, Tris." He says walking me to my mother's door. I leave without another word. I press the button and wait to load the elevator. As I'm loading the elevator, two officers and a man in a navy suit get off. I walk around them and get on, but the man in the navy suit stops me. I step off of the elevator at his question.

"Excuse me, ma'am, you wouldn't happen to know where a Natalie Prior is being taken care of?"

"Oh yes, actually I'm her daughter. Beatrice Prior, I have been keeping in contact with officers and a detective at the Chicago Police Department. I think the man's name was Mr. Rylan Waggerman."

"Well, Beatrice, it's truly a pleasure to finally meet you. If you don't mind me asking, where were you headed?"

"I was just heading home to get some rest. I have been here for three days." I say with a light chuckle.

"I believe I have some pleasing news. We have a lead on your case that will confirm your suspicions. We have convincing evidence saying that he hacked into your mother's personal files to find out when she would be flying again. His original plan was to shoot down the plane, according to a few emails and phone calls we have traced. He was coordinating with two unidentified minors. Then, he found out that she would be coming home and decided to attack her here. We also found three sets of fingerprints in the house. They were very messy with their job."

"Ummm, wow. Thank you for the information. Will you all be able to make any arrests?"

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Prior."

"Why? If you don't mind me asking."

"Andrew Prior has fled and the two young men are like I said before – minors. They could have been easily persuaded, according to their lawyers. They refuse to confess."

"Oh ok. If you want to tell my brother he's in 89c and the man my mother was seeing, Harrison Jace, is in her room, 67e."

"Thank You, Beatrice. I will keep in contact if any other information is retrieved." I step onto the elevator and call Tobias. I tell him everything that man said. He says he will meet me at home, but I really want to be alone. I don't want to eat, or talk, or sleep. I just want to sit and stare at the walls in my room. Possibly go and lie in my mother's bed. I would love to just ignore everything and myself.

**I cried while writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. The first paragraph was the one I hope you guys really carry throughout this story. I have a lot of ideas now and I intend to build on this 'Depressed Tris' act. Review. Let me know if you liked it. – Rae.**


	25. Take a Toll Out

**So, yes, the last chapter was sad, but it was one of my best. So, yeah… Keep reading. – Rae **

**Tris POV**

A knock at the door breaks me out of my trance. A trance which involved music, crying, and looking at family pictures unconsciously. I answer the door to find Tobias standing there, looking worried. He's called me three times since I left the hospital. Go straight home, Tris. Clean yourself up, Tris. I'm on the way, Tris. It's almost like everyone expects the worst from me. They expect me to hurt myself or jump into the Chasm. I just can't imagine doing such a thing to myself with such a scattered mind. If I had thought things through, I would probably do something, but at the moment I can barely clean myself up.

"How you feelin', babe?" Tobias asks.

"Like I'm dreaming. Like crap. Like Andrew was looking for me. Like my mother is dying. Like everything is against me. Like I never deserved what I got. Tired, Tobias, tired." I rant.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the answer I have decided to give you is tired. I feel tired. Hungry."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"California." I say unfazed by how quickly he hops up from the couch. He picks me up and sits me on the kitchen counter. He then starts rummaging through the cabinets, pulling out a can or seasoning or a box here and there. He takes off his shirt, revealing a white wife beater underneath. I sit on the countertop and watch him work. I watch his muscles flex as he breaks the pasta and pops open cans. His deep blue eyes are set for a trained task. He works diligently, the entire time being silent.

"Toby, would you mind if I took a quick shower upstairs?"

"Isn't there somewhere you could take it down here?"

"Yeah, but all of my things are upstairs." He turns up the fire under the pasta and walks away without a word. I watch him up the stairs and I listen to the opening and closing of doors. All too soon, he runs back down the stairs and stops in front of me. Next to me he sits down clothes, shampoo, a face towel, and body wash. He takes a scrungie from around his wrist and slides it onto mine.

"Down here, Tris, for my sake." I nod my head, climbing down from the counter. I walk down three hallways and enter the second door on my left. 3 high, 2 long, my mother would say when teaching me and Caleb the anatomy of our house. I remember all the times I would come home from a dirty Softball game and she would help me bathe down here. The house always bought back happy memories from my childhood, but now it irks me. The tingling feeling I get when I walk through the dining room, the sopped up blood staining Caleb's beige carpet, the constant voices and memories playing back in my head are all too much. The tears that roll down my cheeks. Every time I'd cry Caleb would tell me about how tears defy scientific research, which led me to telling him to shut up; it made me feel better.

I turn the water on as hot as it can go and strip my clothes, stepping in to the smoky closed space. I scrub myself mercilessly, trying to scrub away all sorts of pain and trauma. I take advantage of how far the kitchen is from this bathroom and I scream. I release all of the stress and anger that had built inside of me with this one scream. After I scream, I turn off the water, suddenly feeling lighter than I did just 10 minutes ago. I take a look at what Tobias got me for the first time. It's just black leggings, a cheer camp t-shirt, and white slouchy socks, thankfully. I did not feel like another Tobias Eaton outfit at the moment.

I return to the kitchen, taking the same route that I left and am hit with a marvelous scent. Tobias didn't say what he was preparing, but from the smell of it he is going to feed me for every day I missed. The candles are lit and the table has pasta, broccoli, and garlic hread layed out precisely. Tobias emerges from the kitchen with a wine bottle.

"You need it, Tris." He says calmly. That simple statement reminds me of what is going on. My mother in a coma and my brother immoblie. The possibily of having to plan a funeral. All too much. I turn around and punch the mirror behind me. It shaaters.

**Review.- Rae**


	26. Save Me

**I want to give you guys a little insight on what's happening in my head right now. These questions need answers: Should Natalie die? ; Should she wake up? ; Should she just be left with a condition that can carry on into my sequel? ; Should there be a sequel? I want to know the answer to all of these questions by the end of this week. – Rae**

**Tris POV**

"Tris, calm down. What happened you – you just cracked." Tobias asks in genuine concern, cradling my small figure.

"I don't want the wine. I don't want to drench my pain in wine, Tobias. "

"Just for tonight?"

"No, I don't want to doctor my pain."

"But, why?"

"I have been trying to pretend it isn't there. I can't take care of something that isn't there." I say, standing from the floor where I'd fell. I sit in the chair and eat my meal. It tastes so good, and I tell Tobias so with a mouth full of broccoli, earning a chuckle from him. I don't know if that's because it is actually heaven on Earth or if it's the fact that eating hasn't been a priority for me lately. We finish our food in silence, listening to some of Tobias's favorite songs. Once we're done, I grab both plates and forks and bring them to the kitchen. I put them in the sink and turn to go to my room, but before I could make it out of the kitchen, I am pushed against the counter. The impact made me close my eyes, but I open them to be met with the midnight blue twinkle of Toby's eyes. I lean in and kiss him feverishly. He pulls away with his hands still on vice grip around my waist.

"Still trying to forget?" He asks, peppering my neck with kisses. I start to rub my hands up and down his chest, throwing my head back to give him easier access.

"Something like that." I say, my breathe hitching at his soft lips on my neck. I let out an almost exhausted sounding chuckle.

"Let's go out tonight," he starts making his way back to my lips, "I'm gonna call Chris." He kisses me one last time before disappearing down a series of hallways. Ten minutes later, he returns with a huge smile plastered on his face. Seconds later, he opens the front door to reveal an equally excited Christina. She drags me up the stairs quickly, but I still manage to catch a reasonable glance of Tobias taking his shirt and leaving out of the front door. We make it to my room and Christina pushes me onto my bed. _Aggressive Much?_

"Take a shower. Put these on. Come back out." Christina says simply, as if explaining the entire ordeal to a toddler. I nod, taking a bandeau and boy shorts from her hands before heading into the bathroom. I blast my Pandora feed, just to change it up a little, and light a candle. I take a quick shower and throw my hair up. When I walk out of the bathroom, my entire closet lies helplessly on the floor. A monster name d Christina tore it apart, leaving it distraught and depressed. She hears the door creak and points to a chair sitting in front of my vanity, all the while continuing her search. After twenty minutes, I get restless and irritated. I don't take all that to pick an outfit.

"I better be going to Ancient Rome or something, as long as you taking." I say.

"I was instructed to dress you nicely and that I will do. As for where you are going, I ain't tellin' you." She says. _Still searching._

"Did Four tell you not to?"

"No, I just chose this." I groan and throw my head back. Another fifteen minutes passes before Christina declares her job finished. She tosses me a white cropped crotchet top and high-waisted light pink jeggings with brown strappy sandals.

"Why have you never worn this, Tris?" she scolds.

"I don't like it. Too girly."

"Put it on. Now!" She says purely excited. Sometimes I wonder if she and Will get high or something. She does my makeup: light pink matte lipstick, mascara, and gold eye shadow. I take a good luck in the mirror and, for the first time ever, feel like I am enough for Tobias. Not too much, but, you know, just enough. The jeggings hit me in all the right places; my butt even looks like it exists. The crop top exposes my nice six packs. The bandeau makes my chest look like a D instead of a B. Christina gives me a few finishing touches: a shredded jean jacket, a nude cross body purse, and extra lip gloss. Just as we are finishing up, Tobias appears in the doorway and Christina slips out. But not before winking and telling me that she wants all of the details later.

"Where did you go?"

"Zeke and Uriah's. They helped me with a few things…" he says scratching the nape of his neck. He grabs my hand and leads me to the car, making small talk and showering me with compliments along the way. We pull up at a gorgeous garden, and I can't contain a gasp. I practically jump into his arms at the sight of the blooming flowers in every shade of red imaginable.

"Oh, Toby, you shouldn't have!" I say with tears running down my face. He shakes his head nonchalantly and pulls me deeper into the garden, where there is a blanket and a radio set up. We lie on the blanket and Tobias turns on the radio. A familiar song fills the garden. The roses and tulips sway in the wind as if they are singing along. I remember when this became our song. Me and Tobias.

**Flashback**

_Tobias and I had gotten into a fight. He was refusing to let me take care of him. It wasn't my place to try and care for a man that I had no legal obligation to. All I wanted was to get him out of that house and away from Marcus. Marcus was scheduled to come home in a few days and Tobias was a nervous wreck._

"_No, Tris. I'm not going to let you do it. I don't need you like that."_

"_But I need you, Tobias," I say with tears in my eyes, "I need you to be here and if Marcus tries to take you that leaves me as good as dead."_

"_I think you should find someone else to depend on…"_

"_Even if I did, I would still want to be right here, Toby."_

"_You should go. I don't want you. Not your support." I scroll through my playlists and hit play._

**Flashback Over.**

_No matter what you say or what you do  
When I'm alone, I'd rather be with you  
F these other n's, I'll be right by your side  
Till 3005, hold up_

Hold up, wait a minute, all good just a week ago  
Crew at my house and we party every weekend so  
On the radio, that's my favorite song  
Made me bounce around, like I don't know, like I won't be here long  
Now the thrill is gone  
Got no patience, cause I'm not a doctor  
Girl why is you lying, girl why you Mufasa  
Yeah, mi casa su casa, got a stripper like Gaza  
Got so high off volcanoes, now the flow is so lava  
Yeah, we spit that saliva, iPhone got message from Viber  
Either the head is so hydra, or we let bygones be bygones  
"My God, you pay for your friends?" I'll take that as a compliment  
Got a house full of homies, why I feel so the opposite?  
Incompetent ain't the half of it  
Saturdays we Young Lavish-ing  
Saddest ish, is I'm bad as it  
These they took from the cabinet (woah)  
Sorry, I'm just scared of the future  
Till 3005, I got your back, we can do this, hold up  


_No matter what you say or what you do  
When I'm alone, I'd rather be with you  
F these other n's, I'll be right by your side  
Till 3005  
Hold up (hold up) __[x8]_

_I used to care what people thought  
But now I care more  
Man nobody out here's got it figured out  
So therefore, I've lost all hope of a happy ending  
Depending on whether or not it's worth it  
So insecure, no one's perfect  
We spend it, with no shame  
We blow that, like Coltrane  
We in here, like Rogain  
Or leave it, like Cobain  
And when I'm long gone, whole crew sing a swan song  
Cause we all just ticking time bombs, got a lambo like Lebron's mom  
And no matter where all of my friends go  
Emily, Fam, and Lorenzo  
All of them people my kinfolk  
At least I think so  
Can't tell  
Cause when them checks clear, they're not here  
Cause they don't care  
It's kinda sad, but I'm laughing whatever happens  
Assassins are stabbed in the back of my cabin  
Labrador yapping  
I'm glad that it happened, I mean it  
Between us, I think there's something special  
And if I lose my mental, just hold my hand  
Even if you don't understand, hold up_

"Tris" he says.

"Hmmm…"

"Will you run away with me? I need you to save me because I can't do it myself. Let's run. We can get out of here together."

**Ok. So, the song is 3005 by Childish Gambino. Yes, I love the show Scandal. The last part was similar to what Jake told Olivia. Sorry for the cliffife, it just felt better. You'll see what she says later. Answer my questions up top and review. – Rae **


	27. Be my Savior

**Yayo! This chapter is Tobias POV of the last chapter and then what Tris says. I might switch in the middle. I don't know yet. Keep answering my questions from the last chapter! – Rae**

**Tobias/ Four POV**

Tris has been having it pretty rough the last few days, but it just hurts me to see her so depressed. I can't get the image out of my head of a broken and battered body being lifted from the Chasm or walking into her room and she is lying on the floor bleeding to death because her slash marks were angled incorrectly on her wrists. And to make matters worse, her father is the cause of her pain. All because he can't man up and admit fault and stay out of Tris's life somebody has to suffer. "Poor" Caleb has to suffer for something he doesn't even know about. They're still hesitant to tell him.

I watch Tris closely as she eats, hoping that my cooking got a grin out of her. And so it did. She smiled in approval, moaned in satisfaction, and complimented my cooking skills. She obviously had high hopes of pleasing me, so I allowed it. I chuckled, after all, she did look cute with a mouth full of broccoli. We finish our food within seconds of one another. She finishes first, hungrier than ever. Tris stands and takes our plates, forks, and glasses with her to the kitchen, leaving me alone. I take the opportunity to make a plan. Take Tris on a Date, myself said. If she's up to it, I told myself. Catch her while you can. The element of surprise is huge for a girl, myself advised. And I took my advice. I catch Tris tightly by the hips as she tries to leave the kitchen. I push her against the smooth marble of the countertop, and I watch her eyes flutter open again, after closing them on impact. She smiles at the sight of me. I lean in for a kiss. One that Tris gladly returns and I deepen it.

"Still trying to forget?" I ask, peppering her neck with kisses. She starts to rub her hands up and down his chest, throwing her head back to give me easier access.

"Something like that." She say, her breathe hitching at my lips on her neck. She lets out an almost exhausted sounding chuckle.

"Let's go out tonight," I start, making my way back to her lips, "I'm gonna call Chris." I disappear into a darker hallway, where Tris won't hear me and I dial. On the third ring Christina picks up.

**Christina italicized. Tobias Bolded.**

_Oh my God, Four. I'm getting out of the bed right now and I'm making Will get out of it too. I have my keys. Where is she? How bad is it? What should I prepare for?_

**Chris. Chris. Calm down. Tris is fine, but I need your expertise. **

_I'm listening…_

_**Tris has been really down lately. I wanted to take her on a date tonight in like 2 hours.**_

_Where to?_

**Somewhere outside-ish. I'm not quite sure yet. **

_So, what I'm hearing is: Christina, can you come over and keep Tris occupied while I figure something out? And what you are hearing is: Sure, Four, I'll be over in five._

_**Thank You...**_

I wait around for a few more minutes, texting Zeke. I explain the current situation and he tells me to just come over. Uriah, being Tris's best guy friend, has a few ideas. Zeke does too. I head towards the front and practically fling open the door, subjecting Tris victim to Christina Daylon. I pray for her quickly when I see the sadistic smile on Christina's face. Christina blows by me and drags Tris up the stairs, as I leave out of the door.

I get to the Pedrad's in record time, eager to have ideas. The guys have simply piled everything by the door and left a note atop.

_We went out for a date with the girls. Here is everything you need. There is a flower garden that I take Bryce to all the time. She loves it. Behind the park, on the corner of Amity street. You ain't stupid, so this shouldn't be too hard to figure out. If you need something to talk about… Wing it. – Love, Zekey. PS- Uri was the one with the stupid advice to "Wing it." XOXO Love you, babe!_

I smile at the note. I pluck it roughly, deep in thought. The Pedrads are idiots, but they have a romantic mom. I'll have to thank her later. I pile everything into the passenger seat, and I head to the garden. From looking at it I can see why Bryce loves it so much. It is simply beautiful. I look it over and find the entire gradient scale of red. Some deep red, some flowers merely a light pink. I walk deeper in, until I find enough open grass to set up the pile of blankets, the radio, and a CD I grabbed from the car. As I set up, I get to thinking about how much easier our lives would be if we could relieve ourselves.

The evil in this world likes to play around with those who have never done it anything. It tampers with their souls and their brains until they crack. The person shatters and the evil smirks. Evil smothers the person until breathing is a complex task. The person decides to relieve themselves of breathing. They feel their breathes are no longer significant, so they die. Tris and I have been through thick and thin with nothing to lean on for support. She doesn't have a leg to stand on and when Marcus comes home again in a few days, neither will I.

I make it back home just as the girls are finishing up. Christina did her job well, actually. Seeing that all of Tris's clothes and tennis shoes are sprawled across the floor in intricate piles and weaves. I'm glad to see a girlier side of Tris; it never comes out. To be honest, I love the edgier side, but she needed a change. The capability to run away from herself and everything this world connects her to. Christina dressed her in a lacy half shirt and tight, tight, tight light pink jeans. Oh God, those jeans are so tight. She spins around in the mirror, admiring herself before turning to me.

"No problem." Christina whispers as she runs down the stairs.

The ride there is silent. Comfortably silent. I lead Tris to the blanket and we lie down. I click on the radio and watch her face change as she flashes back to the first time we listened to this song together. When she promised that this song would be a true testament of our love, I invested myself in it too.

"Tris" I whisper.

"Hmmm…"

"Will you run away with me? I need you to save me because I can't do it myself. Let's run. We can get out of here together." I let loose of what has been running through my head all day. She turns to look at me with tears streaking her cheeks, as she thinks over what I asked of her. I asked her to leave the only thing she has ever known just because I don't know it. How it feels, I mean. Before Tris, and maybe the gang, I wouldn't have had the slightest idea of how it feels. _To love. Have a support system._ I flip her onto my chest and I simply hold her close while she sobs. After about ten minutes she stops.

**Tris POV**

"Will you run away with me? I need you to save me because I can't do it myself. Let's run. We can get out of here together." I start to cry as he asks me to do for him something that I am not capable to do for myself. If I could get out of here, I promise I would, but even with just myself I would turn around. I would feel bad. I would feel bad for leaving behind my mother, if she makes it, Caleb, Harrison, he's like family, Christina, Bryce, Uri, Zeke, Mar, and Will. I would feel like I'm letting everyone down because I want to get away.

"I've thought about it before, Tobias. Running. Fleeing. Getting away."

"What changed your mind?"

"The only thing I would be running from would be issues caused by me."

"What you mean?"

"I mean I want to run away from problems that revolve around me. I want to run from things that wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me. I run and they follow. There's no way out when everything you've ever known holds you at the core of the apple. Andrew he used me. He went in shooting to hurt me. Peter and Eric, they hate me. They hate me because I'm better."

"We can get away from all of it. We can change our identities, get jobs, live together, and stay that way forever. I need you to save me, but I can do you the same favor, Tris."

"I'm sorry, Tobias. I can't. I can't do anything. Just – take me home and move on. I want you to be happy. Run, Tobias, run as far as you can. For me."

I start towards the car and he hops up to follow me. He doesn't say a word, but I can ere him pondering over how bad that conversation turned out. He was trying to make things easier, but I messed that up too. We ride to my house in silence. I listen to the changing of numbers on his electrical car clock and he listens to himself. He shakes his head to throw out unsuitable ideas and taps a rhythm on the steering wheel when he comes across one that he can keep. He parks in the driveway and looks at me.

"So, what happens now, Tris? I would do anything for you; you know that." He says with tears in his eyes.

I lean over and kiss him. I straddle his lap in the driver's seat and I continue, intertwining my fingers in his dark hair as his find the hem of my shirt. I didn't mean for it to, but a deep moan escapes my throat when his lips find my neck, nibbling at any available skin. He kisses each one of my ravens. I take the opportunity to flip the script and suck on his neck. My hands trail under his shirt, massaging his abs and he does the same for me. We continue until he squeezes my butt with a boyish grin. I start to cry again, all of the emotion and reality settling back in. I kiss him harder and pull away. I look deep into his eyes.

"Remember me, Tobias. When you run, remember me. Fell in love with somebody who can love you with no worries, but remember who tried and failed. I want you to run. Save me by running."

"No. I'm not leaving you. Save yourself, Tris."

**Round of Applause? I cried for most of this chapter. I hope ya'll liked it. To be honest, I want to say thank you. TO everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it and all of the compliments on my writing. Thank You. Review. Answer my questions. I'll put them again for you:**** Should Natalie die? ; Should she wake up? ; Should she just be left with a condition that can carry on into my sequel? ; Should there be a sequel? – Rae **


	28. Extreme Caution

**Wassup, lovelies. I have been busy these past few days, but I'm back. Please answer my questions because I'll be making those decisions tomorrow… Read and after that, review. – Rae**

**Tris POV (3 days later)**

I have been mastering the art of ignoring Tobias. No matter how much he does for me, I can't talk to him or make contact with him. He cooks me breakfast and I eat it, he hugs and kisses me and I don't respond, he tries to have full conversations with me and I just walk away. I can't bring myself to give him the time of day when all I had to do was save him, and I couldn't. I've gone to the hospital every day after school, Harrison made me go to school. The doctors are saying that at the most they are giving her two days at the most. If she doesn't wake up by then, she's not going too. I hope she wakes for the sake of Harrison, he needs her.

"Morning, babe, ready to go?" Tobias asks. I smile and head to the door. I get in the passenger seat and look over at him with a smile still present. He's making good progress. I haven't even taken the time to smile lately.

"Can you talk to me please, Tris?"

"I could, but..." I say trailing off, noticing what I had done. Tobias smiles and without response, he kisses me. He lifts me into his lap and goes to kiss my neck and my soft spot behind my ear, as I pull away to catch my breath. He keeps going out of excitement.

"We're gonna be late."

"I care." He responds.

"You do, now drive or I could always stop talking again." He pushes me in to my seat so quickly that I thought my father had reappeared or something. He starts driving and turns on the radio. We both smile as we recognize the song. The one that Tori made us perform for the Fall Festival. The Way by Arianna Grande.

_What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top._

I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it

Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singing in the shower  
Picking petals off the flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)  
_[One version:]__ I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)  
__[Another version:]__ I ain't a player (I just play her, I just play her)_

You give me that kind of something  
Want it all the time, need it everyday  
On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred  
Never get enough, I can't stay away

If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)  
And I don't care who sees it, babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)

I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
The way you love me

Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping  
When you put your lips on mine  
And, honey, it ain't a question (q-question)  
'Cause, boy, I know just what you like

So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)  
And I don't care who sees it, babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)

I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
The way I love you

Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely,  
So you're sleeping in mine.  
Come and watch a movie with me,  
"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,  
Just come and move closer to me  
I got some feelings for you,  
I'm not gonna get bored of  
But, baby, you're an adventure

_So please let me come explore you_

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)  
And I don't care who sees it, babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)

I love the way (I love the way)  
I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)

I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
The way I love you

The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way

I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it  
The way I love you.

We pull in to the parking lot just as the song ends. We are met by all of the gang surrounding my car, Zeke, Will, and Uriah sit on my hood. They all scream and hug me for the fourth day in a row.

"If ya'll don't get off of my car, I promise, I will shove my bat up your –" Before I could finish my threat the guys hop off, fully aware that I will do it. I grab my softball bag and book sack out of the backseat and head into school. I ignore everyone as I'm walking out. Just as I turn the corner to reach my locker, I bump into two solid figures. I fall to the ground, just as everyone starts to catch up. I look up at the figures and find Peter and Eric smirking at me. The guys flank me, but I know what they want, Peter and Eric. I nod my head in the opposite direction. The sign me, Bryce, Zeke, and Tobias came up with as a cover up. They start to escort everyone in the opposite direction of us. We have started to trust each other: Fight your own battles, holler if it becomes war.

I look back at Peter and Eric. Eric hands me a note and waits for me to read it.

_We know your secrets and we are here to perform our jobs. You have to uphold your part of the deal. Andrew doesn't care how many people you tell about his offences, as long as it isn't the government. The issue is that he hasn't added new terms to the deal. Father daughter dinners every Sunday. You will be present at the Italian restaurant on Florence and Mercie streets. – EP_

I look up at them and shake my head no. Peter just nods his head and mumbles something in Eric's ear that I can only make out a few words. 'She…Andrew…torture…cry…little boyfriend angry."

"Do you understand the instructions, Beatrice?"

"I do." I say with tears at the brims of my eyes. The go to turn the corner behind me, but Peter doubles back and squeezes my butt tightly, kissing my cheek in the process. Afterwards, he pushes me into the locker, causing me to collapse on the ground. Suddenly, I regret the short shorts that I wore. The leave me on the floor in tears. I let out pained sobs that keep getting louder and louder. Why me? Why my father? Why those two? I'm lifted by Tobias and Zeke who hide out around the corner when I have these encounters. They are followed by an out of breath Bryce. The note drops from my lap and Bryce picks it up. She gasps and passes it around to the others.

"You're not going, Tris." Tobias says with a pained look in his eyes.

"I have to. I'll be fine. Just- Just drop it." I say weakly.

"What did they do, Tris?" Zeke asks pleadingly. I tell them exactly what happened and both guys punch the lockers. Bryce just hugs me. I shake her off and keep walking to first period. I arrive early, that's a first.

"Wow, Ms. Prior, early and appropriately dressed, minus the shorts. I admire whatever was in your breakfast this morning." Ms. Bergeron comments on my shorts, tank top, Vans, and long cardigan. Including the coverage of my tattoos. I just roll my eyes and go to my seat, ready to face the next few days before Sunday with extreme skill.

**Next chapter will probably be the dinner. Probably. Don't forget to answer my questions; final decisions are made tomorrow. Review! – Rae **


	29. Praying on Miracles

**Hola, kiddos. I just want to say: my decisions have been made, but I am not exposing answers! Sorry! Although, I am quite sure that you'll love my decisions. I have planned this chapter out quite specifically. It is going to be long, if my calculations are correct. There will be lots of thrilling surprises. One question will be answered in this chapter, by the way. – Rae **

**Tris POV**

I have been moping around a lot, planning for the worst. Organizing my mother's favorite flowers, finding good pictures of her. We don't think she's going to make it. Today is her last day; it will determine her living or dying. I wouldn't blame her if she loosened up her last thread, but I know some others would. Harrison would be absolutely devastated and Caleb would just, well, die. I have been so worried about my mom that I haven't even put the slightest thought into how I am going to face that sadistic, poor excuse for a father, a man even, this evening. I keep hoping that I won't have to, but I know I will.

I continue rummaging through my mom's things, all of her boxes and scrapbooks, I come across a cute little black leather book with brown binding. It was the book my mom stored all of my poems in. Back in 7th grade, I got a creative writing class and I did really well. I even entered some of my pieces in competitions. They didn't start getting better, until the abuse got worse. The more Andrew did to me, the more I thought of other things during the beatings to clear my mind. The very last page is the poem that made me put down the pen, after Andrew made me get the abortion. My writing was getting to strong for me to handle, so I quit. I put the pen down because of the childhood writing on crinkled paper, written in blue ink.

The Troubled One, Blaine

At sundown she slumbered, but then she woke.

Pale-faced, teary eyed, lips a peculiar shade of blue.

"Demons," her doctor sighed, watching her feet.

Blaine swore they weren't real and begged her mom

to take her to the other world, she cried.

Blaine retells this story to her colleagues.

After the story, they aren't colleagues.

The ghosts like to visit at night alone.

"They only mean the best of things," she cries.

Counselors,Physicians, they all tried too.

Her mother,who never fancied her daughter,

tried the hardest to change the child, but no.

Lisa, the mom of the peculiar form,

tried pigtails, french braids,ringlets,and hair bows.

Stuffed the girl in victorian dresses,

did her nails the concerning shade of pink,

bathe the child in petals, for the Lord's sake!

A few nights a week Blaine screeches in pain.

She keeps a journal at this point in life.

"Ten years of torture and you learn how to cope"

_I was being mauled by Phat, my late dog. _

_Then, Tinkerbell jumped through my winded lungs._

From time to time, Lisa takes her to the doctor.

"Explain it to me," he reasons again.

"Hanai, my brother, came to visit me,

it wasn't too pleasing, it hurt me.

He hurt my arms and my legs with some magic."

"Sweetie, Hanai passed away within months."

"But, he came back. He even left me this."

Blaine hiked up her skirt of the puffy dress.

Seven slash marks, cut deep, on side her thigh.

Some of them were short, but pierced her pale skin.

Her doctor wept and her mother left her.

All Blaine wanted was rest, a mellow sleep.

The demons told her it wouldn't be done.

_I have eleven cuts now; they all hurt._

_Hanai says the ninth was for him, it hurts._

_I forgot his birthday, so I'm in trouble._

_I sleep for a few minutes every night._

"My stomach, sir, the cuts pain me today."

"Well, Blaine, tell Haini to take a long nap."

"I try every night, sir, he won't do it."

"Well, I'm afraid you will be in pain, Blaine."

"Please help, you have ointments to fix my cuts up."

"No, Blaine, I refuse to smother your cuts."

"Fine, you will just have to treat my demons."

That night Blaine slept for an hour calmly.

_They burned my cheeks and palms. They laughed at me._

_Haini slit my throat and kissed my forehead._

_And he told me come take a nap with him._

I cry silently, thinking of how much had happened that year. How painful it had been and how much of an emotional wreck I actually was. This poem was the one that let me release it all. It gave me strength to go on because, truly, suicide had become an option, but too much was at stake. Too many people told me I had something coming to me that was good and I live today to speak as witness: something good, better than already, is coming to me. And I am fully prepared to accept the challenge.

I rise from my knees and head to my room; I dress in silence. I am not dressing up for him, so my decision clears itself up a little bit. I choose regular dark wash jeans, a midnight blue chiffon top, a black blazer, and plain black Toms. I throw my hair into a messy bun and head for the car. I make a straight shoot for the restaurant, eager to end this. I go in and spot the gray headed, pointed nose, blue gray eyes, male version of myself. Physically, of course, only physically. He smiles and waves me over.

"Hello, Beatrice." He says summoning a waitress, who he orders to bring us waters with extra lemons.

"Andrew." I respond, getting comfortable in my chair.

"I expect to be addressed as father."

"You've always had high expectations. Haven't you?"

"Why yes, Beatrice, I would suppose so. Seeing that you are the wonderful young, blossoming individual you are today."

"Don't play that game,_ Andrew_. Don't act sweet. The least and all, you are going to do is buy me food, smile, and dismiss me."

"Very well then, shall I say whatever appetises my taste buds is the meal?"

"My food, not yours." I say with a light, fake chuckle. Not letting anyone in on the argument.

"Don't push your luck, Beatrice"

"Mhmmm." I say. Afterwards, I don't talk at all. I let Andrew do all of the talking. He smiles and makes sly comments, in which I reply to with a simple nod of the head and a grin. I have already tested my luck far too much tonight for his liking. I would hate to see the results of stretched luck. I eat and chew, and he glares at me. Angered with my calm behavior. The meal dwindles to an end and we rise. He links his arm with mine and escorts me out of the restaurant into a crowd of people with cameras and questions. We push through them and continue on our way. As we approach my car, he tries to hug me! I simply climb into my car and drive away. I turn the corner to make the block to my house as the phone rings.

"Hi Harrison, is everything fine?"

"No… She's awake, Tris. Alive and talking! Come now!" I make a U-turn in the middle of the street and rush to the hospital on pure adrenaline. I run up to her room and what I see is, almost, unreal. I can't believe that she was on her last leg and now she is awake. Her eyes look brighter and her voice isn't strangled at all. She sits at attention, as the doctor explains a series of things to her. Only one of them catches my attention, dragging it away from my mother.

"Surprisingly, fortunately most definitely, your baby survived the trauma." Tears stream down Harrison and my mother's eyes. They watch the doctor leave. I thank him for all of his efforts. I turn to speak to my mother, only to find her and Harrison in an intense make out session. For a woman fresh out a coma, she has truly strong lungs.

"Marry me, Nat?" he says in between kisses. She pushes him back and stares in awe. The hopeful glint in her eyes has proven true when she finally answers his question.

"Of Course!"

**That's a wrap. I wrote that poem for my creative writing class, for the record. Thank you guys for the opinions and reviews, I took them into account. Please Review. I would appreciate comments about the chapter and my poem. – Rae**

**P.S. it should be clear what grade I am in now!**


	30. One Minute on the Clock

**Hey guys. So, I have decided that this story will have only one more chapter. That chapter is this one, but the good news is that….. There will be a sequel posted maybe today (Sunday). I think I will call it Growing Pains. It is going to be a senior year sequel, then I may do one for them going throughout college to end off the series. I will keep ya'll posted on what is to come. I will even update this story with an A/N to let you guys know. SO, HAPPY FINAL CHAPTER. - Rae **

**Tris POV (Wedding Day!)**

The last few days have been more than hectic. Last week, Marlene and I got into a serious fist fight over dress alterations, literally. Harrison has been trying to move in with my mother. Shauna and I have been communicating a little more than desired on either of our parts to make sure Caleb got his therapy and his pain medicine. And my mother has been in pure agony with this whole ordeal, being 5 months pregnant and everything. She, if I must say it myself, did a great job with the organizing. Her colors are pistachio green and light, light pink. The only pure white is her gorgeous dress that she designed herself, along with everyone else's.

Harrison has grown to love us all like family. I'm to the point where if I could switch biological fathers, Harrison would be the one. He has been everything to me that Andrew couldn't. Yes, I still go to the weekly dinners, but they haven't changed a bit. The same useless banter and meaningless press. My mother was not supposed to find out about these dinners, but the associated press ruined that for me.

_Government daughter seen again after 7 years! Prior serves his child a pan! Look at how she's grown! Prior has raised more than the government right!_

Christina and Bryce drug me into this room a while ago. I'm not sure what they are doing to me, but I won't know for a while. They blind-folded me, plugged in my earphones, and told me to shut up. So, I did just that. I sit in this plush robe atop my vanity, eager to see the results of their great work. I have started to gain more confidence, so I want to see what they can do with it. My mom made me junior bride and I get a gorgeous green dress, better than all of her bridesmaids. Her bridesmaids are: Tori, Kiya, Bryce's mom; Liz, my mom's best friend; and Shaina, Caleb and I's godmother. Harrison chose Tobias as best man; his friend, Bud; Kyle, his brother; and Drew, his nephew. The wedding is going to be huge! Full out couture. Harrison gave in because, really and truly, he loves my mother.

"You ready for this, cuz?"

"No, Bryce, I want to wait until after the wedding." I say with sarcasm dripping from my tongue. I can sense her roll her eyes before she takes the blind-fold off. I look into the mirror and am truly surprised. They did wonderful with me. My dress clings just right and my light pink makeup looks gorgeous. My hair even looks lively. It looks like it has an exaggerated natural curl to it. They smile at me, and I smile back. Their dresses look just as nice. Even if they are only sitting in the audience, Bryce and Christina always make a show.

We all pile into the limo to ride to the hall. My mom rented a huge building for the next 16 hours. Everyone is just talking and laughing. We all tell each other how pretty the other one looks, or how slimming her dress is, or how gorgeous that one's hair is, but our meaningless chatter is cut by a screech and the shattering of glass. We all look around and my eyes land on my mother immediately. Her drink is shattered on the ground and she has tears rolling down her cheeks, the powder of her makeup clumping a little underneath her eyes. Kiya reaches over and grabs my mother's hands. She whispers soothing words in her ear and glares at me like I know what happened.

"I'm not ready! He's going to come back! He's going to get Harrison!" My mother screams. She hadn't told any of her friends about the attack on purpose. We believe in the same acts: No words for no pity. You speak nothing of the event and nobody worries their pretty little curls about it. She has been getting therapy, here and there to help with these type of outbursts, and they have decreased, but they only come thru at the worst of times.

"Mom, listen to me. You are in a limo on the way to your wedding. You will marry Harrison. And 'he' can't do anything about it. I have it all figured out. Okay? Just enjoy the next hours and years of your life. 'He' can't do anything, unless it's over my dead body. At my grave, over my dead body. Understand?" I say sternly. She looks up at me, and wipes her face. She looks around before realizing exactly what she just did. She just nods her head like it all makes so much sense to her, when really, I know it doesn't.

The music begins to play and the chapel doors are spread. Christina and Bryce start off the pattern. They stand up to address my mom, the bride, and everybody else follows suit. My younger cousins lead out in front of her, scattering live petals and kisses to their family along the side aisles. My mom follows behind. Her dress truly suits her. It is a formfitting, crystallized bodice. The crystals are such a light pink, they could be mistook for crème any day. The bottom of the dress sits out like a tutu. Her headpiece is, by far, the most untraditional part of her wedding. It is simply a flower crown. The catch is that the flowers on the crown are alive, hand strung on to a thick green thread. She makes it to the end of the aisle flawlessly, a simple smile drawn on her face. Harrison allows a single tear to roll down his face before he straightens his tie and composes himself.

"I have reason to believe that the love interests have written their own vows?" The pastor asks. My mother and Harrison nod gingerly. Harrison reaches into his pocket and pulls out a sheet of paper and my mother pulls hers from her bra.

"Nat, I want to thank you for giving me the opportunity to take your hand in marriage. As you know, before I met you my life wasn't easy. I struggled to get by and now, I'm struggling to make it look like I grew up in lower Detroit. That's because you did it for me. You gave me a job. Years and years ago. Now, I own my own company. I want to thank you for being better than me in more ways than one. You're caring, stronger, and more attractive; you're Natalie. I honestly cannot be in more love with you or your kids. I promise you, whatever it may be just say my name. I may have come in alone, but I'm working on getting a double casket to leave out. Thank you, Natalie." Harrison finishes.

"Harrison, I need you. I need you to make me better and make me feel normal. Around you I feel perfect, but without you I feel imperfect. I look at the skies on my flights home and wish for you to be sitting on the clouds. Honestly, I can't even put into words what I'm feeling right now. This is the best I have ever dressed. Yes I know, funny coming from a fashion designer. If I could redo the world, I would pass my duties down to you. I need you to steer me right. I go crazy all the time, but you stay sane. I'd die for you. I would suffer for you. Nothing minor can come from a vow so major. I needed a savior, and you… came to the rescue. Therefore, I do." My mom says with tears rolling down her cheeks. Harrison reaches over and wipes her face. The pastor turns to Tobias and nods his head at Tobias, asking for the rings. Tobias hands them to Harrison who skips the whole placing of the rings ceremonial period and just puts the hue diamond ring on my mom's finger.

"Kiss me, please." My mom begs and Harrison obliges.

All the ladies went to change their clothes after the ceremony. We all had cocktail dresses and flats, gorgeous combos of course. My mother hand-picked all of our dresses. I got a light pink fitted dress with her flower crown and brown strappy flats. Tobias and I have to make speeches to kick off the after party before their honeymoon. It took us all night to write them. Right now, we stand on the stage in front of at least 500 people being introduced by the 'bride and groom' before our speeches. The four of us have agreed that 'Four' will talk first. Mr. & Mrs. Jace leave the stage. Four and I approach the podium and I peck him on the lips.

"No PDA!" Uriah, Will, and Zeke scream.

"Well, excuse my friends. I believe they are just excited about this occasion as any of us present tonight. I have been given the honor of standing before you to congratulate the newlyweds. I, honestly, have not known Harrison that long, and I have only known Natalie for about 3 months now? Yet, I was given the great honor of being best man. I started dating Natalie's daughter and, I must say, she reminds me so much of her mother. Her personality and her smile resembles that of Natalie Jace. These two right here have been great role models and leaders in my life. I never really had the proper family figures and to say it took for me to go to a new school, meet a gorgeous girl, make her my girlfriend, and meet her parental figures much later has to mean something. I think that it simply means, you cannot find many out there. Most people would not have kept looking the way I did. I just knew that there was a family out there for me. Now, I stand before all of you to say finding something that you want to be true will come true." He pushes me by my lower back to the podium and grants me a small smile. I clear my throat and start.

"Sometimes a loss of blood causes a loss of effort. A loss of effort results in a loss of life. A loss of life means no imagination. And no imagination means a deep slumber overrides the surface of the human form. The slumber pulls the form away from other humans in a way, but in others, leaving it there. The form still hears everything and breathes unassisted; it just doesn't respond. It remains in its own world contemplating a huge decision. Shall I live or shall I leave this place? The place where I have people to hate me, strike me down, and make meaningless attacks until they have gotten what they desire. My mother is making such a decision. I hope she decides to leave this place. I hope she decides to let go while she has a chance. I wouldn't blame her. I know she wouldn't want to leave because things have been going so well, but in the end the only way out of this world is to leave. Some people leave by force and others – others leave by freewill. Not even a year ago, my mother was in a near-death situation. This was all I could think. Those exact words. The man sitting right beside her caught the next flight to Chicago from California to sit in her hospital room and watch her sleep. His plan was to propose when he got here, but plans were curved for about 2 weeks. Now, look at them. Congrats, mom, I always knew you would find a king. I remember, when my mother and I would parade around saying 'Royalty Forever' to everyone. By that I was encouraging her. I wanted her to have royalty forever and now she's got it. I Love you both!"

This year, of all, has been my easiest in my life. By far, I have suffered much worse. I have seen greater challenges, and jumped higher hurdles. Watching my mother die, wasn't difficult at all. Feeling myself die was harder. In about a year, I will be a senior and I will probably have faced greater challenges, but easier years. In 4 months I will have a baby sister or brother. In less time than that, I won't be afraid of intimacy, but I tend to stay looking down, instead of ahead. Once I start looking ahead, I jinx my luck. I ruin my odds. I end up crying. So, yes I will face much more difficult of challenges, but the years will keep getting easier. With time, I will grow up. I will raise my own kids. I will marry Tobias Eaton. But for tomorrow, I will prepare for my toes hitting my plush carpet when I swing my legs out of bed.

**Thank you guys for reading this story through the end and reviewing. I really appreciate everything I have gotten. This story has come a long way. There will be a sequel with new challenges and more Andrew and more Fourtris and friends. Thanks again. Until next story! –Rae **


	31. The End

**I'm just here to thank you guys again. Also, I have some pleasing news. The sequel is up! Please read. **


End file.
